Ace of Spades
by Cutiekins
Summary: Sookie is in Brussels for holidays. One night she and Pam goes to the Rock club which is practically empty and meets a few Swedish guys. AH/OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been reading fanfiction stories for more than a year now. And finally decided to give it a try. I would ask like to ask you to leave a review, but not only that you liked this one or something like that, but I would like to hear some healthy criticism. That would be a great help if I will try to keep writing here. So you guys, are kinda what will decide whether I should write more or not. Be gentle, I'm not native English Speaker, so it's extra hard for me.

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

SPOV

Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden was playing through speakers. I and Pam were already half way to getting drunk singing out loud and mumbling through places we couldn't remember. Tray and Amelia were sitting in front of us tired and if the looks could kill some people wouldn't be starring at us singing loud out of tune and swaying hands held up high. We were travelling and right now we were sitting in great beer bar in Briussels, Belgium. Beer was bitter and strong... Just like I and Pam liked it. The bar was supposed to close in a bit but neither Pam nor I wanted to go back to hostel room. Few guys sitting on the stool by the bar weren't taking their eyes off of us. Tray with Amelia were shooting disapproving looks about our behaviour and declined our offer for them to go home while we stay here. Two twenty year old girls in a foreign country alone, this could end up badly as they said.

Pam was my friend while Amelia and Tray were from my university. They invited me to go on a trip with them, and I guess now they are cursing themselves, cause all they want is to go sleep and not look after two tipsy girls. Pam in her usual manner was hitting on Tray just to annoy the sweety couple. That resulted in uncomfortable Tray and annoyed Amelia. Way to go Pam.

Suddenly a our waiter came over. He was asian guy with some weird tattoos.

"Well, ladies, are you enjoying beer that I chose?"

"Are you kidding me?" shouted Pam "You look sexy as hell and have great taste in beer. I'm wondering whether I should drag you to bathroom and fuck you or drag you to church and marry you."

Waiter laughed it off though I saw how his eyes darkned at Pam's first offer.

"We are closing in half an hour, would you like more beer? A gentlman maybe too?" He turned to Tray. Tray wasn't drinking. He was sport and health fanatic so he didn't drink, smoke or have any other bad habits. Weird for 20year old, I know, but it just how it is. Tray, of course declined offer by shaking his head.

"Hey, do you know any rock bar or club nearby?" I asked.

"Actually there is one just few minutes walk away. When you go out, turn immediately to the right and you walk a few hundred meters and you will see Rock Classics on your left."

Bartender left and I looked sheepisly at Tray and Amelia. From their look I could bet that they were thinking of ways to kill me brutally firstly tortchuring me for hours.

"Guys, you can go home, you don't really have to go with us. Me and Pam can take of ourselves."

"Sookie, you know your mom will kill me if a hair from your head falls off." Amelia met my mother and she what a pain in the ass she is.

"Ames, dear, let's make it this way. We go to this club if it's nothing good in there, we are out, okey?"

Amelia exchange look with Tray while Pam winked at me. Tray sighted:

"Ok, but please make it quick, we have been standing all day long walking through museums, I'm tired as hell..."

"Will do Mr. Perfect. Gosh, Ames, he is so boring, why do you put up with him?"

That Pam. She was making Amelia go crazy with one moment flirting with Tray another talking how lame he is. Let me tel you few thing about Pam. She's 6 feet tall, slim blonde and with blue eyes. She is beautiful and self confident. If we were lesbians or bisexuals, we probalbly would be married. Well that's what we are planning if we don't find great guys. We are just that perfect together. The only thing we need to become a real couple is to fuck each other. Or at least kiss.

I on the other hand am way shorter than her. I'm 5'5 with wawy blone hair, and you couldn't call me slim at all. I think that I should loose quite bit of my weight, but Pam says, that if lost any bit of my breast, she will kill me. That's what I got, a D cup breasts but my belly is definitely not flat and I think my thights are too fat cause they touch each other in the top while I stand in unatractive way. So of course, especially when I'm with Pam, I feel kinda self-conscious and little bit shy. But not too much I guess. Especially not when I'm drunk.

And I gotta admit, I'm quite innocent... to be specific, I'm a virgin. I know that's rare and only a few 20 year olds are like that nowadays. I might be sometimes a bit pervy with my friends and you would never guess that my cherry is still unpopped. So I think of myself as a little dog that barks a lot and doesn't bite. I talk a lot about things that are related to sex, but am still untouched. Wrong word again. Touched, but a virgin.

But back to the trip. So we paid our bill in the bar and left. Pam and I practically ran in front while Amelia and Tray were arguing quietly in the back. Obviously about us going to the club, but we were to drunk to care.

As waiter said, we reached club immediately. We walked through little tunnel that led to the doors of the Rock Classics. It looked like castles basement, with a very few people. But who cares. Pam and I exchanged look and turned to Tray with Amelia.

"I guess see you in the morning, we are staying. There is no reason for you to stay. You don't like rock and you are tired, go back or you will miss the last metro."

'Last metro' must have been magic words. They practically ran out without putting a fight about us staying (though we later we found out they were late for two minutes to get in metro and so they had to walk back home for one and half hour without map… I guess shit happens).

So finally freedom from sickening couple. We droped our coats on the chair and went straight to the bar. There was working a young guy about our age, he was tall. At least tall for me. Pam as always rolled her eyes that he wasn't tall enough. Only an inch taller when her. We sat on the stools and looked around. There were three more people sitting by the bar. One of them was about sixty, another about forty and finally someone fun, a guy also about our age which in our usual drunk manner started harrasing. To be honest we picked two people for harrasing. Bartender, which we learned was named Sam and that younger guy who was sitting on my right.

"Cmon, turn something from AC/DC, we don't know any of songs that you are playing so please PLEASE switch to AC/DC, Sam."

Bartender walked to the computer where he was controling music.

"Maybe later."

"You have been saying that for half an hour and you still keep playing that junk that we don't know."

Sam just smiled and went to drying glasses. I threw him an angry look at which he laughes and mumbled "Adorable".

I turned around only to notice that Pam wasn't sitting in her stool. A guy sitting next to my right with whom I was chating, poking each other and throwing commical insult to each other pointed to the part of the bar that I haven't noticed before. Pam was sitting there buy a table with a few guys. And she left me. Not something I was willing let go easily. I went to her and sat next to her without saying a word to her new friends. When she finally noticed me sitting, she explained that she went to the bathroom which was in this side of bar and she just started talking with a guy sitting in front of her about war games. Typical Pam. She is a war games addict. Medal of Honor, Call of Duty. That's how she rolles.

Suddenly I felt tapping on my shoulder and heard a masculing voice.

"Pick a card."

As once Pam said, when I'm drunk you won't necessary notice if you don't know me. I just talk more than usually and am way more emotional. So I turned to the voice and took the card out. It was Spades Ace. He took the card without watching at it and put it in the middle. Then he stretched the deck to me and said.

"Take the first card and look at it." And it was same Spades Ace. Now remebember, I was drunk and very emotional. I jumped up from my chair and immediately sat buy that guys table. And what a guy he was. I could tell that he was very tall. Taller than Pam for sure. Blonde shoulder length hair lying messily. Blue eyes looked cold and hypnotising. And he had maybe two days beard which was sexy as hell. He looked like a better version of Kurt Cobain.

"You gotta show me how to do that!"

"Sorry, dear. Magicans don't give up their secrets."

"Oh no. Don't you dear go about all this magician shit. Show me how to do it."

He didn't. He kept showing tricks that were each better than the other. He sat lazily leanning bck and without any effort showing tricks with his fast hands. He looked slitghty amused about my excitment on every trick he showed. Finally he put his cards in a pocked and leaned forward me.

"So what's your name, dear?"

"Susanna. But nobody calls me so. Everyone calls me Sookie. You can too. But if you want you can call me Susanna. Or Suz. Or Sookie, which I prefer most. But I don't really care."

He laughed deeply. "I'm Eric, Sookie." My name has never sounded better...

"Are you from here, Eric?"

"No. I'm from Sweden. We came yesterday and are leaving tomorrow."

"We are tourists too. We are from England. We came yesterday too. And are leaving the day after tomorrow, on Tuesday. Actually there are two more people travelling with us, but they left to hostel leaving me and Pam" I showed to her "to have some fun without them."

"Are you single?" Eric leaned even futher more leaving only two inches away from our faces.

"No, I'm not." When a guy askes only a few questions about you and one of them is whether you are single, he wants only one thing from you. So of course I lied. At exactly that moment Pam leaned to put me some beer on the table and started to turn to her the other table back to "her guys" when I blurted, I don't know why. "Pam and I have been together for one and half year."

Pam looked apathetically at me and my magician. "In a few months will be two years." And with that she sat on the other table. Yes, we were that easy. We were kinda synchronised. We didn't need to talk a lot to explain what we need at the moment.

"What about you?" I asked.

"No girlfriend. Why keep hanging out with someone that annoys you? I do have a few fuck buddies to be honest."

I took my beer ant turned back to Eric after drinking half of it. And I started feeling quite flirty. I heard that Rammstein started playing. Pam ran out with a guy maybe a little taller than me to dance with. If Pam is out dancing with shorter guy, she's drunk.

I looked at Eric smiling. "Wanna dance?"

"I'm way to drunk to stand up. Not gonna happen." I laughed. I could crearly see that he is not drunk, tipsy maybe, but not drunk. I stood up and tried to pull him up. Yeah good luck trying to move a giant like that. Eric just circled his hands around my waist and pulled me on his lap.

"Let me go, Pam will be pissed if she sees that." I wasn't totally lying. Though she wasn't an angel. She didn't want me to loose virginity in a bar like this or go fooling around now. She said that first time has to be special. And then let the fun begin with whomever wherever you want.

"Oh yes, I forgot two lesbians that are protective with each other."

"Nooo... It's not like that. We are bisexual. And we aren't that jealous. If you were a girl, she would mind, but about a guy, not so much." I kept lying.

"So if I kissed you? What would she do?" He leaned into me. He seemed so close to my face all evening. Or night, should I say.

"Depends from her mood. She is usually only jealous of other girls. So they are of limits. Though we can enjoy other guys sometimes."

Eric growled and leaned those few inches and kissed me hard on the mouth. He immediatelly stick his tongue in my mouth which I accepted without second thought. I tried to be the one in charge of the kiss, but that didn't last long. I gave up immediatelly and just enjoyed his mouth on mine for a few minutes. Eric pulled my back hair a bit, which was new to me. Suddenly I heard Pam's laugh approaching and with all my strenth i pulled away and jumped from his lap on the chair. And started fixing my hair looking around nervously. I know, silly, but as I mentioned hundred times before, I was drunk. Pam looked at me and noticed immediately that something was wrong. She sat back to her previous table but kept looking back at me. Eric leaned and asked.

"Sookie, do you want to go outside to get some fresh air?"

Fresh air my ass. You probably only would suck out my air from my lungs. Which sounds... appealing.

"Sure."

Eric reached his hand to grab mine, but I went to Pam and said that I'm going out to get some fresh air.

"Make it quick, or I'm going to come and get you. No funny business."

Eric was already outside and I just saw him turn to the left out of the tunel. Without thinking twice I followed him and attacked his mouth with mine. I never were this contolling while kissing and so on. His trying to control me made me want to rebel. But just like before I lost. While kissing he led me backwards to the wall and sat me on the stone sill that was there. I was wearing a skirt which I only do a few times a year. And that skirt was a bit o tight to spread my legs to let him closer to me. Eric put his hands on my hips bringing them up, and of course pulling my skirt up. I, Sookie Stackhouse, in the the middle of the night kissing strange man in foreign country with her skirt pulled up. My parents would be proud...

"We are not having sex, Eric."

"Of course not here."

"I mean at all. It's just kissing, got it?"

"Works for me."

He kissed me again. Few people were walking by, they couldn't really see me and I won't see them again anyway, so I didn't give a fuck about any of them. He once again pushed me by my hair at which I answered the same. I pulled his hair back maybe a bit to hard. He stopped kissing me and looked at my eyes. Than he grabbed my head by his hands and turned my head and started kissing my neck under my ear. I dig my nails into his back. Eric started pulling his one hand through my back and then led it between my legs. I pulled back again and moaned.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you."

"What if I'm still a virgin?"

"Yeah right…"He just laughed and crashed his mouth at me again not letting his hand go away from my core.

And suddenly I became as blunt as I have never been before. I reached still kissing him for his belt and unbuckled it.

"Did you change your mind? If yes, we shouldn't to do it here. Your girlfriend might be mad."

"We are not having sex, so just enjoy."

I lowered his zipper and reached inside his pants. He was already hard.

"Aren't you afraid that someone sees us?"

"We are leaving from here in a few days, nobody cares cause nobody knows us."

I pulled my head up letting him know that I wanted a kiss. Eric obviously understood what I wanted and so he bent his head to kiss me. His finger was massaging my clit while I was stroking him fast and from time to time massaging his balls. If his moaning, changing force in kiss and breathing was any indicator, I can say I was pretty damn good.

Suddenly he let go of my mound and reached my hand that was on his dick and directed it above my head. Still keeping his lips against mine he breathed.

"If you keep going I will cum and that will be messy for both of us."

All I could do in response was giggle. Eric put his dick back in his pants without fixing his clothes started kissing me again.

Then I heard my name being shouted in a tunnel and seconds later Pam appeared.

"Nice. Leave kids alone for a few minutes. And look what happens." She looked at his unbuckled belt and my skirt rolled up. "He didn't rape you?"

"PAM!"

"NO!" We shouted at once.

"I guess not, you are still wearing your tights. Now go back to the bar. I'm not leaving you alone." She threw a deadly glare to Eric and pushed me to go inside.

Pam led me to the table where Eric was sitting before. But first I went to wash my hands. By the table there were two other guys sitting. When Eric came bringing himself and me beer, those guys starting whistling. I was so embarrassed that I chose to ignore that something happened. Pam sat me on a chair and sat next to me leaving the only free place for Eric in front of her. I gave him apologetic look, it's not going to be good for him.

I turned to look at one of Eric's friends and started chatting noticing that Pam put her foot against Eric's crotch and let me tell you, not in romantic way. From the look on his face you could tell that she is making him hurt.

"Pam, stop harassing him…"

"Stay away from it. You are drunk."

I couldn't argue that. She knew best how I look drunk. Sam came over to take empty glasses from the table. I turned to him.

"Can you play Nine Inch Nails?"

Guys looked at us.

"You know NIN?"

"Of course. They are great!"

"You are amazing. I'm taking you home to Sweden." Said Eric.

"Fuck off, you sweet mouth." Pam said while pressing her leg more to his crotch, which made him wince.

"Seriously, it this girl is treating you badly, you can always come to me."

I laughed it off. I might have just given him a hand job, but I'm not stupid.

"How old are you guys?" Asked a guy with black dreads.

"We are both twenty." I answered. Pam was too busy torturing and glaring at Eric.

"Cool. I'm Alcide by the way. I'm 26 so I'm like an adult around those two. They are 25 both. I'm here to keep an eye on them." So Eric is 25, interesting.

"What do you do?"

"We all are guitarists."

"Three of you? Why would a band need tree guitarists?"

"We are from two different bands. Those two are from one and I'm another."

Seems like they are tricking us. Oh who cares, we won't meet ever again anyway.

"We are students. I'm English major and she is into economics."

"Uuu… Smart girls, me like it." Said Alcide. "Maybe you should break up and start dating these guys. They are both such a manwhores. I have a girlfriend and those two should too."

"I would rather fuck myself than any of you." Said the third guy. That made me laugh, especially considering the way he was looking at Pam.

"What is wrong with you?" Pam asked him. And I couldn't help myself…

"EVERYTHING!" I said while making bow with my hands. That's our joke from 5second films videos.

"You know 5second films?" Asked Alcide.

"Of course!" Pam laughed.

"Today I'm gonna wear socks and sandals!" Screamed he.

"Looking for these asshole?" said Pam and I at once after pretending to shoot him and started laughing hysterically.

"You've been… thunderstruck!"

"This is why you changed your name?" We started laughing again.

"Finally more youtube fans, huh?"

"Nerds for ever!" I and Pam hi fived each other and then gave hi five for Alcide on his different hands. I looked at Eric and he was watching me smiling. He slipped me his phone under the table where was written: contacts? I wrote Sookie Stackhouse – facebook. After I gave back his phone back he looked at it and winked at me. Who was I kidding? Either he is a liar lying about a band that is quite known in Sweden or either he won't write me, cause why would raising little star contact silly me from different country?

"Sookie, it's five already. We should leave."

"Oh c'mon, you aren't leaving, are you?"

"We have to. It's late and tomorrow morning we are going to the parliament at 9 o'clock. So we will have to wake up sooner…"

"You could wait till 6am, the metro will start working then again." Eric finally started talking again.

"Pam?"

"No, enough of affairs, we are going home." I just shrugged at Eric. Pam stood up pulling me with her.

"It was nice to meet you guys."

Everyone stood up. I saw that Eric tried to come to me, but I intentionally turned to the third, quiet guy and hugged him.

"It was nice meeting you. Don't fuck yourself." We both laughed.

"Your girlfriend is lucky one, Alcide, you are awesome!"

"So are you, nerd." He said hugging me back.

I noticed that Pam went to take our coats, so I turned to Eric and immediately was given a goodbye kiss. It was very short but really hot. As all kisses with him were. I pulled back, cause if I let myself get lost in kiss again, Pam would really kick his balls off.

"It was nice meeting you, Eric."

"Oh it was pleasure indeed."

Finally Pam and I left Rock Classics.

"How far did you go?"

"Oh, not much…"

"Spill it."

"I gave him a hand job."

"Seriously, Sookie? Did he force you?" She looked terrified from the thought of not taking care of me and a big bad blond taking advantage of me.

"That was all me…"

"He used you…"

"Pam, stop it. I am embarrassed enough myself."

"I should have kicked his balls off."

"Stop it. We won't see him anymore. I won't ever hear from him. That's just what happened here. And it stays here. Let's forget it."

"Ok, golden fingers."

"Pam!"

"I'm just saying…"

AN: Rock Classics http:/www . rockclassic . be/ intro . html

three 5 second films videos that were mentioned in this story:

youtube . com /watch?v=Z2nrevkMAwU&feature=channel_video_title

youtube . com /watch?v=-Mhuk1YcRVY&feature=channel_video_title

youtube . com /watch?v=FkAUFeOyf6s&feature=channel_video_title

I'm not really planning to continue this story. But if there is at least 15 people who wants to see what's next, I will write more for sure. And let me know if it's enough, if you would like one more or two chapters to give them happily ever after or you want a whole multi chapter story.

So feel free to review, and let me know how did it go ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks a lot about reviews and adds to alerts and favorites. So this is story is gonna be multi-chapter, I just have no idea if it will be old, or short. I don't have beta reader, and I guess I really need one, so if there is any suggestions on that, I'm willing to take any help. And thank you, to everyone who either reviewed or favorited or subscribed this story. Thanks a lot. There is 15 different people who did that, and I'm very grateful…

About updates, I'm probably gonna update once a week. I'm a second year student in serious university and I have social life, that's all I can promise. Oh and that I won't abandon this story, how some new writers do. I myself not usually trust new writers, cause they start, and then I don't know why, maybe because from not enough reviews or something, they abandon stories. So have no fear, that won' t happen here. My promises.

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up tangled around Pam. Well, actually I was woken up be a pillow being thrown at my head. I vaguely remembered how we stumbled in the room after our host let us in. We had a strange arrangement of beds in the room. It was one big bed where easily five people could fit and one little single bed. We were supposed to sleep three in one bed and the last one in single, but after coming all drunk and smelling of alcohol neither of us dared to disturb Tray and Amelia. So of course Pam and I lay together in the single bed.

"Wake up you two drunkards. "

"Why? It's still early." I mumbled.

"Tour in parliament starts in an hour. So go get ready. It's a 30 minute walk to get there."

I saw the angry face that Amelia threw at me and I jumped out of bed to get ready… I gathered all my things and ran to the bathroom which… surprise surprise, it was already taken by chinesse who lived in the room that was next to ours.

I came back to the room and Tray looked dramatically at watch.

"Sookie, you beat a record. You got ready in less than two minute. Pam your turn."

"Funny, Tray. The bathroom was busy."

"You won't have time to take a shower."

"I will make it quick."

"Well, then Pam will have to omit shower for sure."

"No fuckin' way, asshole." Pam mumbled in a pillow.

"Shower together then, I don't care, but we are leaving in twenty."

Angrily I went to check whether bathroom was free but Chinese people who didn't speak English had taken it and didn't care at my shouting to hurry up. Usually I think that Chinese are fun everything, but right now, I hate them.

Finally after almost banging the doors out two girls left bathroom glaring at me and so I slipped in after giving them a finger. Impolite, I know, but it's probably a circle of anger. Amelia annoys Tray, he annoys me, I annoy Chinese and god knows whose turn is next. When I was standing in the shower I remember yesterday night. We met Swedish guys and I made out with one outside the bar. I wanted to bang my head through the wall.

That was sooo not me what did with Eric… I felt utterly embarrassed. Yes, he kissed like a pro, but that's no reason to whore myself.

Quickly I got ready and ran to the room meeting Felipe on the way, a guy who owned this place. I bid him good morning at which he just looked me over. He was about thirty year old. Good looking but quite awkward and creepy.

I ran in the room.

"Pam, get in before someone went in bathroom..."

"My dear ladies" said Tray with too much irony "We will be late if we wait for more than 5minutes, so we are leaving. Otherwise we will miss a tour altogether. What about we meet there at 10am? You will be able to get fully ready without a need to hurry."

I looked questioningly at Pam.

"I'm not that interested who does what there… I'm not that much into politics. Do you wanna go?"

"All I wand is a shower, fuck parliament."

"Ok, Tray, Amelia, you can go with us. We will be there at 10."

As Pam went to the shower I went to the small kitchen to make myself some coffee.

"Morning."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there, Felipe."

"Want some tea or coffee?" I was feeling very uncomfortable alone with him in this small kitchen. Where are Chinese now that I need them?

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

"So you got late here with your friend…"

"Yeah, we kinda went to the rock club and so we got a bit distracted and lost a track of time."

"Seemed that you lost your coordination too." Felipe was the one to let us in at 5.30am cause we gave keys to Tray and Amelia to get in and they didn't hear my text about letting us in. We had to call the ring of the door, and so we woke Felipe the Creep.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"Oh no problem. I was writing a book anyway at the time, so I wasn't sleeping." Oh yeah, for Felipe hostel was just extra money, he was a writer. He claimed that he wrote a book which second edition was released recently and now he is working on book number two, but after googling Felipe de Castro we found… surprise surprise… nothing accept from his facebook page. Oh and he strangely felt inspiration to write only from 3 to 6 in the morning.

Felipe handed me my coffee and there stood awkward silence.

"So how was your night?" Oh my god! It's a first time he asked us something. Maybe we weren't talking much, but we always asking questions. He never seemed to be capable to hold a conversation.

"Um, it was… fine."

"Meet anybody?" He looked… jealous!

Ok, that's official. This guy is freaking me out.

"Umm… Some Swedish guys, that's it."

"You got with any of them home?"

WHAT? Dude, stop with those questions. That's none of your business!

"No!"

"Why not?"

Oh cmon!

"I'm just not that kinda girl."

Felipe stepped a bit to me but at exact moment Pam entered the kitchen.

"Coffee… I need coffee."

Felipe eyed Pam hungrily. While Pam eyed my coffee. I gave her my cup, but didn't leave the kitchen, as I wouldn't want to be left alone with Felipe again. So as a good person, I kept a Golden Rule "do not treat people in a way you would not wish to be treated yourself". So I stayed with Pam. In an awkward silence. Again.

"Did we wake you last night?" Right there I wanted to kill Pam. I prefer awkward silence to creepy talk.

"No, you didn't. Your friend told me that you were at a club."

"Yeah we were, it was great."

"So you had fun?"

"Not as much as Sookie over there." She nudged me in the ribs.

I blushed. Deeply.

"Stop it." I mumbled quietly only for her to hear.

"What did she do? Dance on the tables?"

That probably would be better than what I did.

"No, she's just teasing me, cause I got drunker than her…"

I could clearly see that he didn't buy it.

"Anything related to Swedish guys?"

"It's nothing really."

"You know, sleeping with a guy that you barely know isn't bad. It's adventurous. Fun!"

Oh my god, he didn't just preposition himself, did he?

"I wouldn't know."

"She didn't, I was just teasing her." Glared Pam.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed of that. It's perfectly normal. I have slept with a few girls that have stayed here. And it's fun for both sides."

Too much information! Did they get at least free stay in here? Creep.

And here came Pam the Savior. "Oh, look at the time! We are meeting our friends by the parliament in a bit. See you late!"

"Want me to show you the way? I can go with you."

"Oh, thanks, but really, no need. We know the way."

We didn't, and I was actually about to ask him to show the way, but that's not gonna happen anymore.

After being late and then wandering around the region we met Sweetest Couple. They were even more pissed than before. We were standing in different places and couldn't find each other for an hour. So after we met Amelia started shouting on us how late we are, how we won't see anything.

The rest day was intense. After going to the Mini Europe Park we found out that the park is closed for a season and will open only in a few days. Mini Europe Park was a park with mini buildings of the most famous buildings in Europe. I was very disappointed. I really wanted to play Godzilla there like Stitch did in a Lilo and Stitch after he build New York city from books and destroyed it. What pictures that would have been!

Amelia, who was organizer of all trip was also very pissed about it, cause nowhere in the sites was written that they are on a break now. And we have gone with metro for about 45minutes to one side, so we pretty much wasted time going there. We also left chocolate museum for today, which was my priority. It was also closed. Yippy yay yay damn it. Most museums were written that it's a day off on Monday, but we nowhere hear that that chocolate museum is also not working on Monday. Obvious thing I guess, but we just haven't thought about it… DAMN!

So the day was screwed. We missed places we wanted to see most, I was in a bad mood cause I was embarrassed as fuck about yesterday and there was a tension between me, Pam and Tray, Amelia. When we wanted to go eat at a cheep and delicious Chinese restaurant that we found, Amelia started whining that she didn't want to go there again and she wanted to go Italian, so we separated. But it wasn't working on Mondays (What the fuck with Mondays in Brussels?). So Pam and I found an amazing Vietnamese place (we are biggest fans of Asian cuisine). We relaxed there while Pam was asking me about what happened again. I told her briefly when we were getting back to hostel, but now she wanted to know everything in the sober mind.

From time to time I would hit myself for stupidity almost crying "Bad Dobby!" like that funny elf from Harry Potter, while Pam was telling me that, there is no need to be frustrated over this. It's nothing bad. I know, it's stupid, but I'm like that every time drunkenly kiss with a guy. But I never gave a hand job like I did yesterday. That's just embarrassing!

"Sookie, calm the fuck down, I'm getting tired of this stupidity. Ok, it happened, whatever you will never see him again. Or anyone else from last night. It's not like last time that you got shitfaced on the lap of that guy and half of your university saw it and were calling you slut." It's not like everyone called me a slut, just we have some religion fanatics in my university, and they were there. So you can guess how they reacted to me on a lap of a guy who was ten years older than me. Oh I don't even want to remember. "See, we are in Belgium he was from Sweden. In a place where no one knows you with a guy you will never meet. Perfect."

Though it calmed me a bit, somehow I felt said from the thought that I will never see him again. But it's for a best. I remembered vaguely that I gave him my facebook contacts but there is no way that he will add me or write me. He is very good looking, and it was a prospect of getting laid for him. And he thought that I'm lesbian. So it's like a double plus for him… I should just forget that it all happened. Oh yeah it's that easy.

When we met we find out that Golden Couple had to eat at McDonalds, cause they didn't find any normal priced Italian, so they went to Chinese, and after finding out that it's closed they went to McDonalds. Side note, Tray hates fast food, so they were both even grumpier now. Good thing we didn't give a shit about them.

When we went back to hostel, we once again met Felipe the Rapist, who was hitting on Pam and me again. If out of politeness Tray would ask him something, he would answer a question without taking eyes out of either Pam or me and never looking at Tray or Amelia. We decided earlier that he doesn't expect anything from them, cause they are couple, and me and Pam are free. So no problem having sex with one of us. Or both.

After saying goodbye Felipe _reminded_ us that if we need him, his place is upstairs. Mental note: avoid stairs. When we got back to the room I checked on my phone facebook. No messages, no friend request. Just a few notifications from my friends writing to bring them this and that from Brussels. Good luck with that guys, I already wasted my money on beer. Seriously, I spent one third of my money just on beer.

But thinking of the fact, that no new friend request or messages, I guess I'm save from hot tall blonde and sexy Swedish. That's a good thing right? So why did I got sad about that again?

It seemed that Tray and Amelia cooled off, cause we all joked about Felipe the Creep and how he probably hid cameras in the shower, toilet and our room and later we he will be jerking off. Pam of course made a joke that maybe one of us should help him with that, and suggested me. Of course golden couple though that it was just a joke (thanks God) but I knew that she was referring to previous night.

We made it home safely next day after all day traveling: busses, trains, cars and plain that all was our transportation of that day.

We still had a few days of Spring Break so I hoped to relax quietly at home, as my parents left the same day early morning to Holland on a business trip. But next day came my friends that I knowed for years. I knew Diantha and Gladiola since we were 11year old. Well actually Diantha was two years older than Gladiola and me, and I was one day older than Gladiola, and I never let her forget that. We used to be really close, but as I started going to university, Diantha started another one before, and Gladiola just spent time doing nothing, there wasn't much left to talk. Diantha came over first. We were a bit closer than I and Gladiola, though it used to be the other way before.

"You seem distracted and nervous."

"It's nothing, I have told you before, that my hands are shaking for months already, so it's nothing out of usual."

"You aren't fooling me."

After quite a lot of persuasion I gave in.

"I made out with a guy outside the bar…" She thought that I kissed one guy only, who was somewhat my boyfriend then, JB du Rone.

"I didn't expect that…" I though so, she knew my attitude to guys and boyfriends. "I know, you are pretty and everything" I rolled my eyes "but you just push guys away so much. You always criticize when girl does too much for a guy. You are always saying that a guy is just a headache, and you are not willing to dance around a guy until you want children. That's all the guy is for you. Sperm donor." Yes, I did though like that. Well, I still do. "You say that you never need that fluffy feeling from a guy, when he hugs you."

"And I mean it."

"I don't get it Sookie, don't you want a boyfriend. Don't you feel lonely?"

"Oh please, Diantha, guy is more cons than pros. He needs time, attention, and I just don't see anyone worth that. I'd prefer spending time calmly by myself than with a childish immature guy."

"But you still made out with one few days ago."

"I know, but I was drunk like a thirteen year old on her first party…"

"Oh I doubt it that you were that drunk. You wouldn't be able to kiss a guy, cause you would be passed out or vomiting your guts out." Oh yeah, she was there on my first party.

"Ok, I wasn't that drunk, but I was drunk enough to let a guy take advantage of me."

"How did he look, do you have picture with him?"

"No! Thanks God!"

"Why, is he ugly?"

"No, actually he was really good looking."

"Did you look him up on facebook?"

"What's the point? I won't found him, Eric from Sweden. How many of them are there?"

"You said you gave him you contacts…"

"Diantha, he is a hot guy from Sweden and he might or might not have a band, do you really think that he will write me? And also he got home on Monday, and now is Wednesday, he would have contacted me if he wanted already."

"You are right… Too bad, I would like to see how he looked."

"Yeah, me too. He is still blurry in my mind. But it's for the best. Guys are heartache and that was just too damn embarrassing."

After I made Diantha swear that no word will get outside from these walls, Gladiola came and we chatted and laughed while we exchanged stories completely ignoring a movie that we planned to watch.

Next morning I sleepily went to the computer. I checked my e-mails both personal and universities and watched what new is on 5secondfilms and checked our daily information center- facebook. There were few messages. I was sure that it's from my few friends that are studying abroad now. And I was almost right. Some of them were from friends studying abroad. But one of them was from Eric.

'Well well Miss Stackhouse, I hope you made it home safely from Rock Classics.'

* * *

AN: I know, no Eric, well almost. I suck, I know, but there is definitely more of him next chapter.I also needed to show you Sookie's attitude toward boys.

Feel free to ask if there is something you didn't understand ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for late and short update, but I had quite hard few weeks after a break. Why do professors give tons of works just a after the break all at one, is beyond me… Sick, masochistic people…

So there was a question about where is Sookie from. I'm imagining everything like it's from my country and town, but it's terribly small and little known place in Europe, that I will place everything in England, because it's the easiest to write about in Europe. It might help it that I have been there. But you can easily imaging it in your own hometown. I'm also naming town that Sookie lives in Bon Temps, because it's non-existing place, so I can easily transform it from America to Europe.

You probably notice a lot of mistakes, but I am not native English speaker, and I don't have a beta. Anyone is interested? That would be a lot of help.

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

* * *

'Well well Miss Stackhouse, I hope you made it home safely from Rock Classics.'

I looked dumbstruck at the message. I didn't really expect him to write me or anything. Not anymore at least. I wasn't sure whether I should write him back or not, normally I would have asked Pam for advice, but now I couldn't. Pam is against facebook but in today's world all information about parties are in it. In that case Pam uses my facebook just so she could check what is going on. She would write some obscene things to him and maybe even hunt him down to kick is balls as she wanted.

While I though whether to write him back I went to his profile. I was surprised, he didn't lie, and he actually had a band. And I could see that Alcide was actually in another band than Eric and his other friend.

Who would have thought that this charming sexy handsome guy was actually in a band, which had quite some local fans and was interested in me. Oh silly me, I was just handy I shouldn't expect him to really like him.

While thinking those thought I felt a principle to write him back just to see if maybe… maybe just a little bit... he really was interested in me.

So I wrote back.

'Actually I did, though I gotta admit, that Pam wanted to come back and kick your balls.'

Just second later after I sent message I got friends request, which I accepted and another half minute later there was new message.

'Wasn't she supposed to be jealous of only girls?'

Oh yeah, I remembered again how I told him that Pam and I are a couple in order to avoid some stupid hooking up, and maybe to tease a bit, and later, as I drank more I couldn't say that I just lied, so I told him than Pam wouldn't be jealous of guys, just girls, so we could… fool around a bit.

'I guess I was wrong…'

Once again I didn't have to wait long for his message.

'You know, I just went to your profile info… Are you hiding from the entire world that you are bi? Cause there is written that you are single and interested in man. Did you break up because of me?'

Damn! I didn't think to hide info or something on my profile. I doubt he thinks that we broke up. He probably assumes (and is right), that I was shitting him…

'Yeah… About that… we aren't actually a couple. Never were, probably will never be.'

I watched, as few minutes passed, no message. Of course he is angry about our lie… or maybe he doesn't even care about my bullshiting… Why would he? Chatting with was stupid. I'm stupid. I should have ignored him… I'm going to remove him from friends better, it will be healthier for me… Oh he wrote back! Nevermind ignoring him part.

'I gotta admit, thinking about you with another girl is certainly a wet dream, but I'm actually glad you are single. That means I have chance to win you over… with your wonderful lips, delicious tongue, beautiful legs, delicate hands and most beautiful breasts. And your kisses were something that kept me busy thinking _hard_ on my flight home.'

Was it hot or something? Though it was fog outside the window and it was pouring, but I suddenly I felt small drops of sweat appearing on my forehead.

'Ummm… Thanks. You weren't that bad yourself. :)'

I know, lame but I couldn't think of anything cooler to write back. I should be named Queen Lameass de Idiotte. Hm, sounds quite royaly.

'Not that bad? Funny, other girls think way better of me ;)'

Oh no, he didn't… He just didn't show off about other girls swooning at him. I felt jealous, but it's not like I could do anything to own him… Sadly…

'Yeah, it was fun that night and everything, but I'm not very into flirting online when I know that I won't that nothing will happen, and especially when I won't see you anymore… It's just a waist of time…'

I sat tapping my chin, maybe I should just ignore him…

'So you are love 'em and leave 'em type of girl? I'm hurt.' Hurt my ass…

'I bet you'd prefer me leaving you than being psycho that stalks you just because we kissed.'

'I believe it was quite more than kissing. To be honest, it was one of the hottest make out sessions.'

One of the hottest? It was my number one hot make out. And my first hand job, as a matter of fact.

'Yeah it was hot, but why are you still flirting? It's not like we gonna get together. We live in different countries.'

I understand that I was acting like a child, but I just didn't want to get any hopes, because that would be just stupid. But I'm stupid so I still couldn't just push him away and ignore him…

'I just enjoyed your company, you know? :) And maybe we can meet sometime in a future? Or maybe in a month and two weeks. You never know, sweetness…'

Month and two weeks? What would that mean? He must be playing again. I decided to ask anyway.

'What do you mean?'

I was really interested...

'You see, I'm in a band as i mentioned before, and now we are trying to expand our listeners number, and we are about to make some tours, and we are planning to visit England, Ireland and Scotland.'

So he would be coming to England? I don't think that he will be coming to our not so big town Bon Temps, it is not that far from London, but still. And he would be here with his groupies and I would just hate to see how sill I fell for his charming flirting and how we... I'm not thinking about that anymore, I'm already horny anyway.

'Girls are pretty here, I'm sure you will find someone fun...'

I sent that one swallowing a big lumb down my throat. I didn't want to imagine someone fucking him, though I know it's inevitable.

'I already did, and I don't want to look for another.'

I wanted to ask who was she in a teasing way, but I knew he meant me, what a tomcat. Trying to be all sweet and everything, and even though it stupidly made my heart jump a little, I still knew, that he expects someone to sleep with regulary here. I'm not gonna be that person.

'Look, as flattering as it sounds, I have to explain you, that I don't normally go and kiss every guy I don't know. I was drunk as fuck, and... you know. I won't sleep with you.'

I doubted if he will write me back, so I just wanted to turn off computer when I saw a new message.

'That's not what I seek. You just seem interesting. You have great sense of humour, taste in music and you are gorgeous. Could you at least show me around as a friend?'

I definitely felt butterflies in my tummy now. Like a stupid teen. For fuck's sake, I'm twenty, calm the fuck down, act like a grown up. Oh yeah, I'm twenty and a virgin. Very grown up trait.

'Ok, I guess I can. As a friend.'

'Of course as a friend. :) till I change you mind. And believe me, I will. ;) It's later here, in Sweden, than it's in England, so I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. I see your skype on your profile information, so I will skype you tomorow or some other day. Till then, sex kitten :*'

I looked dumbly at his message. I should ignore him from now on. I know I said lots of time already, but he is not helping me in being rational. Far from it, I'm loosing my mind.

I needed someone to talk about it so I wrote Pam on skype.

SookTheCute: Promise me one thing.

TooGoodForU: No.

SookTheCute: Then I'm not telling you one very interesting thing.

TooGoodForU: Ok... I promise.

SookTheCute: You mean it?

TooGoodForU: Promise, I mean it.

We always kept our word, because othervise, we would loose each others trust and our friendship with it.

SookTheCute: So, Eric is really from the band. And you can't write him or threaten him, or harash him or anything.

TooGoodForU: That little shit!

SookTheCute: He's taller than you...

TooGoodForU: Doesn't matter. Give me a link to his profile.

I dropped the link.

SookTheCute: We chatted a bit...

TooGoodForU: I see that already.

SookTheCute: What do you think?

TooGoodForU: He's a guy, he just wants to get laid, but maybe, that would be helpful for you. You could hand out, get acqainted better, be all disguistingly sweet with each other and you could fuck him with big fanfare, and then you are free bird.

SookTheCute: Pam, I'm not gonna fuck him. He's probably a bad of STD's.

TooGoodForU: That what condom was made for. One disadvantage: he's tall, so he must be big, that will hurt like a motherfucker.

SookTheCute: Pam, I'm not fucking him. Stop it.

TooGoodForU: So why did you tell me about him, obviously, not just to tell me that he has a band. You wanted my advice.

She knows me too well...

SookTheCute: I didn't.

TooGoodForU: the fuck you didn't. I know you did, so you know now what I think. Get him hooked, while he's here, and jump in the bed with him. You are twenty already and still a virgin!

SookTheCute: Thanks for reminding.

TooGoodForU: Stop annoying me, or I will take a dildo and fuck you.

SookTheCute: Bad mental image, Pamela!

TooGoodForU: Whatevs. One more thing, I know you, so you don't loose yourself too much, make him promise that he will only be with you while he's here, no other girls, that for a short time, I think he will be happy to serve you.

SookTheCute: Not gonna happen.

TooGoodForU: Think about it, you know I'm right. Gotta run, bye.

With that she was offline.

I didn't know what I wanted. Should I meet Eric in England and help him here with like a friend, or should I have little fling while his playing here or just ignore him from now on. I was so lost. I was still lost about what should I do even when Eric wrote me on skype.

VikingEric: You have a web cam, gorgeous? ;)

I had to think fast: WHAT TO DO?

* * *

AN: So what should she do? Help me out, because I really have no idea yet... Should she greet him as his groupie (hehe) or with intension of just being friends and a lots of tension between them? Help me out here.

Feel free to ask questions, if something is unclear.

Btw, now I understand what writers mean when they say that reviews make them write faster. Every time I see a review, I go and write even a little bit. So yeah, reviews make me write faster. Literally :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Who is the biggest fail in fanfic? Cutiekins!

I'm terribly sorry about such a big gap, but I was crazy busy with school after my last update, and now I have moved out to another country for the summer. As I don't speak Dutch (Yes, I'm in Netherlands right now), I haven't made any friends here, but I have a job that makes my tired as hell and when I get back, all I want to do is talk to my friends on skype and read fanfiction.

As I have metioned before, I won't leave this story unfinished, even if that means that I will just finish it in one chapter out of the blue by killing them both in plane crash ( so far I'm not planning this).

I don't have beta, but I probably realy really need it, so if anyone is interested, you would really help me and other readers, as they wouldn't have to read all of my terrible mistakes.

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

* * *

VikingEric: You have a web cam, gorgeous? ;)

I had to think fast: WHAT TO DO?

Of course I wanted to chat with him, my embarrassment hidden under excitement of how awesome Eric seems in my mind, and wanting to compare whether he is really at least half as great. And yes, I did have a webcam. But I was way too stubborn to just let him see me that easily. So I decided to tease him for a bit...

SookTheCute: Why would you need me to have a webcam?

VikingEric: IDK, maybe so you could see what you were stroking?

Does he want to show me his dick? Is he just like one of the pervs in chatroulette or something?

SookTheCute: That's disguising!

VikingEric: Why dear? What's so disguising with my face and cheeks?

Oh so now that's cheeks. As if he really meant it before...

SookTheCute: I would prefer to strike your cheeks, not stroke.

VikingEric: Works for me too, lover. I like it rough. So what about the webcam?

SookTheCute: Well, I might have camera somewhere, but I have to find it, and then plug it...

VikingEric: I could swear I see an webcam icon on skype profile, but it might be just hallucination...

Damn! Stupid me. I wanted to punch myself right in the face, but instead I just banged my head lightly to the table a few times. Suddenly, I heard through my speakers an incoming skype call... I turned around to look how my room looked like. I know, that girls are supposed to have a neat tidy rooms and everything, but mine is quite a mess, so I just grabbed all the things, mostly clothes, that were behind my back and threw it under my table and breathlessly sat behind my desk after checking how I look and answered a phone. I already knew in what angle I looked best while videochat, so I knew that I won't look too scary.

"Hey." I said uncertainly.

"It's nice to see you moving again. Instead of picture..." Eric smiled. I had to focus hard on not staring with hanging mouth in how handsome he looked. My drunk memory and photos did no justice to this man. I wished to be drunk again and with him now, because that's would be the only way I would let myself enjoy this fine piece of man.

"If you want I could ask some of my friends to make a gif..." I still was shy, but I just couldn't let myself be a lameass girl, who just sits silently and let's him talk, I just couldn't.

"I would get bored of moving you only in one way... Unless you would be moving in a... certain way." I could totally understand what he meant. I blushed, and hoped that's not very obvious on his computer.

"Wouldn't you like that..."

"I wouldn't... I would love it."

What an ass! Why such a good looking, tall, talented in music, and other things, and seemed, interesting guy has to be such a douche? Oh yeah, there can be no perfect person, that's why.

"Not gonna happen, buddy. I think I will be going."

"Wait, don't go!"

"What do you want Eric?"

"Oh I want many things. To begin with kissing your full delicious lips, then move down your jaw and kiss that spot just under your ear that made you squirm you so much, then move down to your shoulder..."

I started to take deep breaths and I felt myself flush again. I had to cut him from continuing, cause my panties would be most certainly ruiner.

"Ok, I got your point, but you can't do all those things on the webcam, so why did you call me?"

"I would like to start bugging you about you becoming my groupie. He smiled into the camera.

"I'm not gonna be your groupie! I thought about agreeing to meet you, but now i don't think so anymore..."

"Hey, you now I'm kidding, it will be fun... Lots of drinks, weed and fun. You know, sex, drugs And Rock N' Roll!"

I just rolled my eyes to the camera.

"I need to think..."

"No time, darling, I need an answer right now. We are booking tickets and everything."

"I guess no then, I was thinking about working during summer, not spending a half of it with a group just spending money instead of making some."

He seemed to pause a little and looked thoughtful for a few seconds. Finally he spoke.

"You won't have to pay for anything. All living, traveling, food is on me... well band that is. Look I need to know right now!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Sookie, dear, live a little! You live once, you won't be able to have so much fun when you are in your fifties, just tell me yes!"

I felt a lot of pressure, I was trying to think pros and cons, but it all seems to mix together, making me confused as hell, not understanding which one would make me happiest and I just blurted...

"Ok, I'm in."

"Good girl. I promise you won't regret that. Just keep in mind, that we pay for you, and you can't refuse to go, because all is on your name. I guess see you in a month and a half for real, and you can be sure, that I will call you sooner than that. "

With that he just hung up. He just waved, flashed his smile that made me want to punch him or kiss him, or even better, both, and hung up! Though I'm sure that it was just so I wouldn't change my mind.

I can't believe that I just agreed to go on a little tiny tour with a rock band whose name I don't even know instead of earning money. I didn't really need money, my parents, after all, had a small business and they gave me money, but I just wanted them more and really my own. But as Eric said, we live once, so why not do something fun so that I could what to tell my children.

'So my dear children, do you see this totally hot guy on a rollingstone magazine? I traveled with his band one summer. How we met? Well actually, I got shitfaced and gave him a handjob...'

They probably wouldn't want to hear that fact. And I wouldn't want to tell it either.

I was sitting during lunch break in university with my usual group. We secretly called ourselves the core. It was because we were all friendly and befriended everyone. Lots of people considered themselves to be in out group, but truth be told, it was just a couple of us, that were good friends and always went to drink together, have fun and befriended others. Not to sound like a spoiled brat, it was us that people liked and why they wanted to belong into the group.

Bill was talking to me at the moment, but my mind was actually few months in a future thinking how would I be traveling with a band. I was both excited and scared shitless.

"Sookie, are you even listening?"

"What? Of course, Bill!"

"So you think it would be a good idea?" I have no idea what was he talking about, but I tried to pretend as if I was listening.

"I'm not sure Bill. I can see it both ways. Maybe you should ask someone else..."

""I knew you weren't listening. If you were, you would know, that I was telling you a joke about Harry Potter so I don't need your opinion..."

"Bill, I'm sorry, I'm just busy thinking of summer..."

"Summer! Can you believe that it's just in a one and half month?" exclaimed Lorena. Lorena was a girlfriend of Bill. They both great people, but I could tell that their relationship won't last. Lorena was too independent and it often seemed as if she was with him just to be with someone. And while Bill used to be crazy about her, recently I could see that he developed a crush on me, which I was trying to ignore, because firstly I didn't want to date and second, dating my friends boyfriend(who would be ex in that case) and my friend of the time, and I mean just friend, would be just too damn awkward.

"I know," Tara, a great black girl, who seemed quite aggressive until you know as a friend, added "that place where I will be working needs one more waitress. Sookie, you still haven't decided where you will be working, you can try get a place there."

JB another of our core laughed:

"Guys, stop bugging her, maybe she just wants to hunt guys and do nothing during summer."

It would have been funny, because everyone knows that it's not like me to do that, but they don't know, that practically what I just signed up for the summer...

"Yeah... Well about that guys..." I sighted "I probably won't be working this summer..."

"What?"

"Are you shitting us?"

"Why?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Guys, slow down. It's no big deal. We will have some time to work in the future. We don't have to sweat all summer working, if we can just have some fun."

"So what are you planning to do then?" Asked Hoyt, a sweat guy that was madly in love with lovely redhead Jessica, so they were another couple of our core, more annoying than Bill and Lorena for sure.

"I'm actually gonna travel around UK with a band..."

"What band?" inquired Jessica.

"Umm... See... I actually forgot a name of the band? Well a guy I met in Brussels is a member of the group and he invited me to come together with them, and he said that I won't have to pay for all the expenses..."

"I don't mean to sound mean, but that's kinda slutty. You go with a band, I assume it' guys band as the guy is paying for you, and you don't even know the name of the band... They just gonna use you for... you know... sex"

"Bill, thanks for encouragement. And no thank you, I'm not planning to have sex with Eric, I mean that guy, or any other member..."

"Shut up Bill", Lorena scolded "Sook, I think that's great. Tell us more about Eric. Is he hot? Where and how did you meet?"

Guys just growled not interested in girl stuff while all girls encouragement me to talk.

"It's nothing, we just met recently, and we seem to get along well, so he suggested to go as a friends." Yes, I was lying and giving absolutely wrong details, but what could I do, say the truth?

"Sounds like bullshit. No guy pays for a groupie who is just a friend. Not even a friend with benefits." Tara announced.

I remembered that Eric mentioned having few fuck buddies and I suddenly got scared, that he is bringing them too.

"I don't know if I will be the only one who he invited. And you know, I wouldn't fuck a guy and let then others fuck him in between."

"Something is fishy here..."

"Nothing is fishy here, Tara. So just leave it alone."

"Is your friend Pam going too?"

"I'm not sure about it. They haven't invited her..."

"But you met in Brussels, so why not to invite both if you think that it is all platonic?"

"Well I just talked more with him than Pam." And I gave him a handjob, not Pam...

They kept bugging me for the rest of the break, while kept to the same, I'm not having sex with him, for crying out loud, I'm a virgin! Not that they know of it...

As a few weeks passed I talked to my parents about my decision, surprisingly they were supportive saying, that if there is such a opportunity then why not to have some fun. Their only conditions were no tattoos and no drugs. Apparently I'm free to have sex as much as I want...

It's actually weird how at least every second day I and Eric talked on skype. It wasn't for long and I'm still not sure what our friendship is like. Sometimes Eric would just talk about nothing and I would listen laughing, sometimes I talked about myself, sometimes we just discussed movies we both have seen and sometimes he just made me blush with his vulgarity or sometimes played with his guitar. It usually was just talking while doing other stuff, kind of like having immaginary friend (or sexual fantasy). Now that only two weeks have left till the band (whose name is Tru Blood with a missing E) is coming to England and my school is over. Eric was talking about how much he enjoyed Limitless and I was changing for going to bed. The camera was off... Or so I thought. The whole time while I removed my bra and was running around the room shirtless Eric was loosing the thought of what he wanted to say. Just when I sat down to computer already in my PJ's Eric said:

"I love that polka dot bra of yours..."

I just then realized that I have ran around naked while Eric was oggling all this performance.

I hoped that I will be swallowed by an enourmours tarantula right now...

* * *

AN: As much as I would like to promise that I will update soon, I can't. Though I can find time to write, I can't really decide about the plot. I know some things that I wanted to put in the story, but other than that, I'm stuck. What I'm trying to say, that I would welcome suggestions about the story. Damn, I would even like to beg for some. So to speak, I will try to come up with something, but I can't promise that it will be soon, so suggestions would be a big help...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Quite quick, huh? What can I say, your reviews were so helpful, and I have some more ideas and so I wrote a new chapter. Though I can't promise anything about another chapter…

Finally I found a beta (YAY!), so you might all want to thank **RoryL **for making this story readable. And also she has a great story **Mistaken Identity**, and it actually is in my top 5 in progress stories on FF right now, with Eric which is somehow better as a character than others(that's my personal opinion). It's hard to explain, so just read it. IF you don't have much time to read both this story and Mistaken Identity, I would choose MI if I were you. I'm just saying…

I'm also very glad to see a few new alerts to the story. Of course I'm not naïve, I know, that not everyone who puts story on alerts, or favorites are being read(personal experience), but it's still nice to see them.

I absolutely forgot to tell last chapter not to see Bill and Lorena as bad people. They might have their issues and weirdness, but in this story they aren't' bad. Or at least I'm not planning to make them bad yet.

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

* * *

"I love that polka dot bra of yours..."

I then realized that I'd been running around naked and Eric was ogling the whole performance.

I wanted the ground to swallow me up right about now.

"You're such a perv! You were watching me?"

"I'm not a perv. I'm just a normal red blooded man who enjoys the view that is given to him. For all I knew you were giving me a domestic striptease."

"Striptease my ass" I muttered.

"Your ass did look good in those yellow panties. I have to tell..." I just gasped in shock. "Though all the time I was hoping that you would take them off..."

"You are disgusting!"

"So now it's my fault that you were running around just in your panties?"

"No; it's your fault you watched and didn't say a thing!"

"What's the big deal? It's not like I haven't touched those two little... my bad... _big_ beauties."

I gasped.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; I don't need any reminders about _that_ night!"

"Whatever you say…it _did_ happen, though."

"You know what? I'm not going with you on the tour. You're just too full of yourself!"

"Oh, but you are. I already paid for everything, so you are going."

"Just take one of your fuck buddies; you said you have a bunch of them."

"I don't need fuck buddies on a tour. I don't need to bring a girl and pay for her traveling just so I can get laid; I can just easily while traveling."

"So you're not planning on having sex with me?"

"Why? Are you offering? I wouldn't turn you down." He smirked.

"That' what I meant! You are all about sex; all your innuendoes and everything are just annoying as hell. I won't go. Take you other friends or something, I don't care."

"I already told you, I don't need to take a simple fuck, I want to take you as a person, and sex would be just a bonus."

"Whatever, I'm still not going."

"You are." He seemed pissed already, but so was I.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And what will you do to make me go?"

"I will come to your house and drag you out."

"You don't even know where I live."

"Pam will tell me."

"You don't even know her number and she's not on Facebook."

"She wrote me herself."

"What? Why? When?"

"After you agreed to come on tour, she just wants me to take care of you, that's all." I doubt that the conversation was that peaceful. I'm sure she must have threatened him too.

"I will call the police then."

"You know you won't. Firstly, because you are going, everything is ordered. We'll meet in two weeks, and go on tour, but that's it for now. Goodnight, dear." With that he just turned off Skype. I hated it. It wasn't the first time he did that, and that annoyed me to hell.

I was sitting, humiliated by the fact that Eric just saw me in nothing but my panties, pissed off by his behavior, and pissed off some more for Pam sticking her nose in my business. I called her.

"Hello my beloved sexiness."

"Hello Pam."

"Why are you calling so late? Do you fancy some phone sex to get a good sleep?" It was normal for us to make these kind of jokes, but I wasn't in the mood today.

"Pam, did you write to Eric?"

"No point in denying it, I suppose. I have deleted sent message from your Facebook, which means he must have complained to you like the little bitch he is."

"Yes, he mentioned it. What did you write him?"

"Not to fuck with you in figurative sense but he can fuck with you literally if you ask."

"Funny. What did you really write him?"

"I'm not joking."

"Pam!"

"Yes?"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

I was so angry I might have stabbed her if she was nearby. So I did the only thing I could do; I hung up. Pretty evil, huh?

#*#*#*#*#

Two weeks passed. Eric and I managed to make up after the 'flashing' incident. Of course we still argued a couple of times, but there's no alternative where his ego is concerned. I was standing in London's airport waiting for the band to come after their plane had just landed.

Earlier that day I'd said goodbye to my parents, promising once again not to use drugs or get any tattoos, and to call them at least once a day even if it's just for a couple of minutes. I finished all my exams on Thursday, and had a 'Second Year of University Finishing Party' with my friends on Friday. I'm proud to say, that I managed to refrain from doing anything stupid.

I saw Eric and four other guys coming through the door. I'd taken a cardboard sign with Tru Blood fan #3 ¼ written on it. A really handsome guy with a small devilish beard noticed me with the sign and nudged Eric and pointed in my direction. He looked at me, smiled and started walking faster. The last few steps he practically skipped and then dropped his bag and enveloped me in a huge hug.

He held me in his arms silently for a minute and then I started pushing him away, but he just held me tighter.

"That's enough big boy, let go."

"Remember, the last time we hugged, you gave me a kiss. And the one with tongue." He murmured in my ear when he lowered his head to it.

"Not gonna happen again." I started squirming in his hands.

"Mmm…" he moaned, "Do that again."

I just huffed in response, but he lowered his head just a little bit lower, right under by ear and started kissing and licking the spot behind it. Though I was terribly annoyed by his behavior, I have to admit it felt amazing. I let out involuntary moan at which he chuckled.

"Ok, time to separate, before you go into full make out mode."

I pushed away from Eric a little harder and he finally released me, but was fast to catch me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I tried to move away, but he stepped closer to me, so I decided not to cause a scene and let him leave his hand here while he started to introduce me to his band mates.

Firstly he introduced to the guy that saw me first and pointed me out to Eric. Apparently he was Godric Godfrey, everyone liked to call him Godzilla thanks to his name. He had dark brown hair, with a boyish look and he wasn't much taller than me. He looked like a kid among the others even with his little beard. But he did have an amazing voice and that's why he was a vocalist.

The next guy was gorgeous. Dark features, perfectly sculpted nose, with plump lips that were not too thin and not too thick. His features were offset by a perfectly oval face with flawless skin and a muscularly built body. He was tall, standing at around 6ft 2". He was extremely good looking, but too perfect for my taste. Apparently he knew how handsome he was, and loved himself more than anyone else. It seemed that he thought that he was better than others and felt no need to communicate. He looked really quiet. His name was Claude Crane and he played bass in the band.

Another guy was John Quinn, drummer of the band. He preferred to go as Quinn, because "John is to common name for a guy this awesome as me". He was even taller than Eric, with clean shaved head, which surprisingly fitted him very well, and had his almost all upper body was covered in tattoos. And he was very, and I mean VERY muscular. And as far as I noticed, he had a brilliant sense of humor.

And the last guy was surprisingly not the silent third guy "who would rather fuck himself", but Alcide!

"That guy, Sigebert, was politely asked to leave a group. He was always grumpy and unhappy with how we do it. Let's just say, that he was a party pooper… So we actually needed a new member, and we offered Alcide a place, so finally we're all together."

Alcide came and gave me a brief hug too.

"Eric told us that he is taking a girl, we just didn't know who. But I'm glad to see you again, nerd."

"Same here, Alcide." I laughed when he released me.

Then we all left outside with all the luggage and instruments. The hardest to carry were Quinn's Balls. I have no idea why he decided to call his drums Balls, but he really enjoyed shouting, "Would you mind helping carry my Balls? They are too big to do it myself". That earned us a few weird glances from passers-by.

I expected to be traveling in a big tour bus; I certainly did _not_ expect a black Volkswagen minibus. I always loved to see those hippy cars, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be there with five huge guys and the entire luggage. As I found out later, most of the stuff was put on a bus itself. It looked quite comical.

When we got in the VW bus, we were going in the hotel that we were supposed to stay in London for a few days. It was already quite late when we got there. Eric was the one to drive first, and he talked me into sitting up front with him. I was still feeling a bit shy amongst all the guys, so I just listened to them laugh about nothing.

When we got into hotel that we were going to be staying in, we went straight to reception to retrieve our tickets. The receptionist was a pretty dark haired girl, probably not much older than me, maybe even younger by a year or so. She was blushing and giggling, while the guys talked to her. I kinda felt bad for her, because she clearly was oblivious how guys were actually making fun of her. Truth to be said I often noticed guys, not only of Tru Blood, making fun of girls and calling it 'flirting' while they were just playing easy and giggling occasionally screeching in a tiny voice "Stop it you idiot!" and giggling again. I was never that way, it seemed stupid and degrading to behave like that.

Finally after the whole performance they got keys to our rooms from her. Eric came to my side.

"Our room is 205, in a second floor just like the others."

"Who is else is in with us?"

"It's just the two of us. We're living in pairs."

I didn't feel all that comfortable living with Eric, but I didn't know any of other guys well enough to live with them, but I probably would have been most comfortable living with Alcide seeing as I knew he had a girlfriend, and I was assuming they hadn't separated. But it would probably look weird to the other guys if asked to be pared up with him. It'd also be like a slap in the face to Eric seeing as he was paying. I just decided to suck it up.

"Ok, let's go…"

We all went to elevator area. There was only one elevator and it was a tiny one. The guys pushed me into elevator telling me to look after their instruments that they put inside, while they ran to the stairs. When elevator arrived to the second floor, the guys were already there. They took out all the baggage firstly, and then I was able to get out too. All of our rooms were near by. Mine and Eric room was next to Alcide and Godric's, while Quinn and Claude were in front of us. The first thing I noticed in our small room was that it only had a double bed.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you," I declared.

"You're welcome to sleep on the floor then," he replied.

"What about other guys rooms, don't they have separated beds?"

"I don't know nor do I care, this is our room."

It'd only been a few hours and Eric was already pissing me off. I stomped my foot and ran out of our room. Firstly I went to the room where Quinn with Claude was staying. They had separate beds.

"Guys, would you mind if we change rooms. Eric and I only have a double bed. Separated ones would be better for us."

Claude just looked lazily at me and went to the bathroom shutting the door loudly while Quinn just laughed.

"I think two guys sharing a bed is more weird than you and him. So, sorry sweetness, but I won't sleep in one bed with any of these guys, but you."

I ignored his offer and ran to Alcide and Godric, and they pretty much said the same, they wouldn't sleep together.

Pouting, I came back to the room where Eric was already in his sleep pants and shirtless. No boxers either. How did I know that, you ask? His pants were deliciously low and showed that perfect V disappearing into his pants with slight trail of hair. I was already imagining how I would trail my tongue over every curve I could see.

"I never said anything about look but don't touch. On the contrary; you're more welcome to touch. I didn't object then and you can be damn sure that I won't now."

I just narrowed my eyes and went to my bag to get my pajamas. While going through the things that I brought I realized what I'd done. I'd forgotten them…

"Eric, would you mind me borrowing one of your T-shirts? I apparently forgot my pajamas."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll go and ask someone else."

He turned to his bag and bent to take one of the shirts. It was black with a bunch of small skulls in four columns and five rows. I went to the bathroom to change, ignoring Eric's suggestion to change here, because he'd seen everything anyway. Seeing as Eric's so big, his T-shirts ended up mid-thigh.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and when I got to the room, Eric was already lying in the bed.

"Wanna watch TV, make out or just sleep?"

"Sleep is good for me, but you can do whatever."

"I can make out with you while you sleep? Sounds like necrophilia." He furrowed his brows in adorable way. I didn't manage to stifle the giggle that escaped me.

"Good night, Eric." I said, still smiling. I went into my favorite fetus position to sleep on my side of bed.

"You can come closer, I don't mind."

"I do. Good night again, Eric."

"Night."

I was almost asleep, somewhere between consciousness and sleep when I felt his hand on my stomach pulling me to the middle of the bed, and then spooning in behind me. I didn't say anything, not wanting to wake and just fell further into deep sleep.

* * *

AN: Who else is excited to have them together? I hated those chapters without him. I'm still a bit lost on how to get them get along now. Should they go slowly and friendly, fighting and killing each other, just jump each others bones in the morning? I will have to make a choice, but you are welcome to help me (remember, your reviews, made me write new chapter in less than a week).

I would love FF to have a button where you just push "I read this one". I'm really curious to see how many people actually read this story, so as naïve it is to ask for it, please let me know in your reviews if you read this story. You don't even have to write anything, you can Just copy paste: **I read this!** . Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I have to thank, to dedicate, but first of all to apologize. It's been a very looong time since I have updated this story and I'm soooo sorry for that. Sadly, I can't promise that will not happen again. It's understandable that some people might not be reading this anymore and I have nothing to blame but myself.

Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to **storiesforevy** as she helped me with my translation project months ago. Thank you!

Lastly and most importantly... I got a beta **BEGreen**! It's not just me that should be thankful to her but every each of you too. Thanks to her this story is readable and, truthfully, she was the one who commented most recently and in a way inspired me to thing again about the story line and as a result, get over writers block.

Thank you, **BEGreen**!

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

* * *

I was almost asleep, somewhere between consciousness and sleep when I felt his hand on my stomach pulling me to the middle of the bed, and then spooning in behind me. I didn't say anything, not wanting to wake and just fell further into deep sleep.

I woke up confused to where I am. I felt strangely hot, as if my blanket was with heat system. Suddenly it became wet near my neck, which was very strange behavior of that blanket. Wet spot moved to the spot just behind my neck, which actually was a very pleasurable sensation. I moaned. Blanket scratched my neck with teeth. Which, once again, was extremely strange.

"How do you want to celebrate our first night together?"

My eyes bugged out. Seeing the room I remembered where I am, why I am here and, most importantly, who is the blanket. I started to wiggle my way out of bed, but Eric grabs me around my waist and pulled me to himself.

"Where are you running without saying proper 'good morning'?"

"Good morning. Can I go now?"

"That's not a proper one."

"Your proper 'good morning' is not acceptable for my views."

"It didn't seem so just seconds again when you were moaning."

"I thought you were a blanket…" I grumbled.

"A blanket?" he let out a laugh, "is that some kind of weird role play? Would you be pillow?"

I just rolled my eyes. Of course he couldn't see that, but I still did.

"I gotta admit, that it is quite weird, but whatever, I'm willing to try that with you."

With those words Eric started to kiss my neck and started thrusting his hips gently to my backside. I have no idea how I didn't notice that before, but he was sporting morning wood. I know that by now I shouldn't be surprised, considering event of the night we met, how big it was, but I still was.

I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning, but when Eric's one hand travelled to my breast I wished that I would have let myself moan, as I let out a sound that was embarrassingly inhuman.

Without even realizing it I moved on my back while Eric moved so that he was partly hovering over me. I could see that his eyes were shifting back and forth between my eyes and lips. I knew that I couldn't let him kiss me, no matter how hot he is, because he would get a wrong idea, and I really don't want us to be a thing.

Suddenly Eric started to lean into me. I knew I just had to push him and that's it, but I felt hypnotized. When Eric was inch away from my lips there was a loud knock on the door and I heard Quinn shout.

"Get your asses up, breakfast time! Quinn is hungry, food put in Quinn".

Out of surprise I turned to look at the door at the same time when Eric leaned the last inch to kiss me. Thankfully, or sadly, he didn't get fully on my lips, but just on the corner. When he noticed that he put his hand on me cheek trying to make me turn to him, but I stopped him.

"They are waiting for us, let's go."

"But my kiss…" he actually whined.

"Eric, we are over it already, we aren't gonna kiss, nor make out or something. You already overstepped your boundaries. If you keep doing that, we will have to change roommates."

With that I wiggled out of bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready. I took care of my morning business as fast as I could, so I could let Eric. After stepping out of the shower, I realized that there are no big towels in the room, nor robes or anything else. Just my (well technically Eric's) t-shirt that I slept in. I tried to dry myself as much as possible with small face towel, but that wasn't enough. When I put the t-shirt back on it clung to my body as second skin, showing exactly what my figure was like with all boobs and everything. I didn't bother putting my panties back on because I washed them before getting into the shower and I would have to put new pair on in just seconds later.

Self-consciously I stepped out of the bathroom and stood with my back to Eric while next to my suitcase and told him that it's his turn to go shower.

"You know it's impolite to speak to person with the back turned to them?"

"It's not."

"Ay, but it is."

"Eric, would you mind going, you are making people wait." I bent through my knees to take clothes from the suitcase.

"They can start eating without us. And we can have our own different kind of breakfast."

At that moment I knew exactly what he meant, thanks to my own dirty mind.

I took out my clothes and turned around to Eric without a word. I noticed that he wouldn't stop no matter what I say, which leaves me only another option, keep quiet.

"I will grow on you, you will see that."

I thought about telling that I'd prefer cancer, but decided to keep it to myself and not to engage him into more talking.

Finally, both ready we went to meet the rest of the band for breakfast. Breakfast was buffet and so every guy had at least 5 empty plates in front of them. I was pretty sure, that thanks to how much they ate, we would be kicked out of the hotel sooner than we have to leave. We would be staying for a few more days here in London as guys will be having concerts. Today guys were supposed to perform in Dublin Castle at 10pm. Before that they wanted to go into the pub for 1pm rehearsal.

As we got to the pub everyone was carrying their stuff inside and even though I offered to help carry lighter things I was told to stay away, or "go and make a sandwich". Yeah, that joke never gets old…

While I was standing and at least helping by holding the doors for the guys Eric came to keep me company after finishing bringing his portion of things.

"Look at this sill, reminds me of the night we met. We can actually recreate those events…" I knew he was referring to the make out session outside the club in Brussels. He was also coming at me like a predator pushing his victim into the corner before it pounced. I was almost on the sill, just glad that this time I was wearing jean shorts that went to my knees and simple blue t-shirt, because even if he gets me into the corner, he wouldn't be able to stick his hands where he isn't supposed to.

Thankfully Quinn stepped out to get some fresh air too. I really liked him, he was very fun to be around, always joking, and though he was a perv, unlike Eric, he wasn't shooting all those double meanings to me. At least not all the time.

"Are you about to make out?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Not your fuckin' business" answered Eric.

"Sookie, if you want to get a real man, you should leave Eric and get with me." I just rolled my eyes. "You know, I'm larger than him, if you know what I mean" he added wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe for a few millimeters, but I last longer."

"Firstly, ewww!, Secondly, I don't wanna know how you can know who is bigger or who last longer. Third, I'm not gonna get together with neither of you."

With that I pushed away from the wall and went inside the bar.

When I got inside of the bar Alcide came to me. He put his arm on my shoulders and I just leaned into him. I have no idea why I was so comfortable with him, maybe it was knowledge that he is in a happy relationship so there is no want from either of us to have something more than platonic friendship.

"All is good?" He asked me.

"It's annoying. I was clear to Eric that I came here just like a friend and it seems like he just needs a meat to fuck."

"It's not my place to say anything, but Eric has his issues. He may act like a prick, but he is a good guy, he means well." Alcide gave me a small rub on the arm and let me go.

"Well I don't care if he is nice inside or with you guys, but all I see is an asshole who treats me like a hoe. The only reason I haven't kneed him in the balls and left is because it's impolite seeing he paid all of my expanses for this journey and a small part because I saw that he can be fun and interesting when we talked on skype. Sadly, I never saw his nice side when we are face to face…"

"I understand you, but believe me, he will get…normal. He just needs time. I'm pretty sure he likes you very much, and you are not throwing yourself at him. It makes him confused and that's why he acts this way."

"So I am just supposed to sleep with him to make him nice with me?"

"I didn't say that…" started Alcide but I cut him right there.

"Well it sure sounded like that."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I said that that's how he probably feels, not that you have to sleep with him."

"Whatever," I said and just went to sit by the bar. Okay, so maybe I was unfair with Alcide, he was nothing but nice and I was taking out at him, but Eric Northman was just great at throwing me out of balance.

As I was sitting at the bar playing Angry Birds waiting for the band to practice I heard Eric and Quinn come inside the bar arguing about something, but I didn't even look up from my phone. After they hooked up their gear and started practicing. I heard a couple of their songs that Eric has sent me, but hearing them live was so much better. They were something that I would listen to even without knowing them personally, something that if I had heard on the radio, I would look it up. I leaned a bit to my side on the bar and just watched them. Unsurprisingly my eyes kept shifting more often than not to certain blonde guitarist. He did look incredibly hot and if I was just a simple teenage fan girl, I probably would hang his posters on my walls.

Suddenly I noticed a man coming from employee room and going to the bar, I just smiled at him. He was in his early thirties with a beard. He had leather west oh him which made him look very biker like, but seeing there was nothing painted on it, I assumed that it's just part of the style.

"Fancy a drink?" He asked.

"A beer would be nice. If you have Gutenberg, dark one."

"A girl who knows her drink, nice" he poured beer and sat it in front of me. "It's on the bar."

I thanked him and just looked at band again.

"So you are a what? A groupie?" I just gave him a dirty look. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Are you dating one of them or something?"

"No, I am just a friend. Though you can hardly call me that."

"How come?"

"Long story short, I met one of them very recently and I was just invited to join them on tour. I don't think either side knows what I am doing here."

"I have to admit, that's weird."

"Tell me about it" I muttered.

"Let me guess, the one who invited you is Eric."

"How do you know?"

"He is giving me a stinky eye."

"Well that's his fuckin' problem." I really wanted to show Eric a finger, but decided against that.

"So what's the deal between you two?"

I don't know why, but I actually told bartender a short story of how I and Eric met, how he invited me to join him on tour and how we did nothing but fight over that little time we spent together.

"There is attraction obviously, you are just being stubborn and he is being to childish. You will either fuck or kill each other. Or fuck each other to death."

"Definitely not the first" I muttered blushing. Considering me being a virgin I'm 99 percent sure Eric will be the one who will get to deflower me.

Band stopped practicing and came to greet the bartender.

"Terry, my man!" shouted Godric.

"Yo dog!"

"Dude!"

Guys were man hugging a guy who apparently was Terry. I just sat and watched. I didn't even notice how Eric sneaked from behind to me and side hugged me. He leaned into my ear, far too close to my liking and started explaining:

"This is Terry, he is an owner of the place. He was actually the one who offered us to tour in England. I don't suggest you get too friendly with him, he's a whore."

"Said kettle…" I muttered. Terry turned to us and noticed how Eric was leaning to my side with his hand around me and gave me a wink.

"Guys! Today after the show I'm taking you to the party of my friend. We need to celebrate the beginning of tour in England."

"Free buzz? I'm in!" shouted Quinn while other guys cheered. Eric leaned into my ear again and said "I missed that free Sookie that you become after some drinks."

"I said it before, but I don't mind repeating, you are an asshole" with that I just jumped of from my seat and tried to leave. The thing is that Eric still his hand around me and he refused to let me go.

"Stop running from me."

"Stop being an asshole then!"

"Stop being a bitch."

"I am a bitch because I just don't give into you? On the other hand if I fuck you I'm a bitch anyway, so what's the difference?" I was already yelling.

"At least you could get some orgasms out of it." Said Eric smirking and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed away from Eric and stormed off outside. I have been standing outside for several seconds when Eric came back looking for me.

"Don't even bother being a dick, I'm tired of that. I actually think that I am going back home, I think it will be more useful for me to work instead of travelling with infuriating men."

"No, I already paid for that, we are already over this."

"Then I will fuckin pay you back, you can't keep me hostage! You do nothing but treat me like a whore, I don't need that and I am done with that. I just need one of you to get me to the hotel to get my stuff."

Eric walked to me. I tried to step back, but he moved faster and grabbed my hand practically forcing our fingers get intertwined.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really like you as a person. I can get cocky, I know that, but just give me a chance. I can't promise to become all that family friendly, but I will stop harassing you. I can't change entirely, but please, just stay…"

Why was he suddenly so amazing. Now I started seeing his good side that I knew from skype calls and I didn't want to leave anymore.

"Argh… Fine."

"Thank you!" Eric practically screamed and pulled me into the hug. I relaxed into him smelling his manly perfume. He kissed me at the top of the head and added, "Tonight the fun will begin, you will see that. The concert, the party, life of rock'n'roll. I still hope you will get tipsy and will appreciate me more as a result." With those words I wanted to smack him, but he just chuckled and squeezed me tighter into the hug.

Ah, he annoys me to hell, but there is still something that makes me want to stay with him.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Always keep in mind, reviews are something that inspires me to write. I also very kindly accept criticism and actually wait for it. As always, suggestions are more than welcome! Even if you don't feel like reviewing, I would love it if you just let me know that you've _read this! _;)

P.S. Thankfully, AplhaSprout noticed that I used Tray character again. Now he became Terry. Those who read chapter before I fixed it, sorry for misunderstanding, and those who read after, don't think about it and just review :D


	7. Chapter 7

This one is a bit short, silly, and maybe even unnecessary, but I hope you will enjoy it anyways!

Last chapter had a mistake, I used Tray twice, so I changed him into Terry. Sorry for confusion and thanks for **AplhaSprout** for informing me about this mistake.

Big thanks to BEGreen again,as she is my awesome beta! Me and all of you are saved by her. All of you especially, so be thankful!

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

* * *

Ah! He annoys me to hell, but there is still something that makes me want to stay with him.

As we went back inside to Dublin Castle everyone stared at us obviously wanting to find out what happened outside.

"All is good?" Asked Godric.

"Don't fish for gossip, you asshole" Eric said and put his hand on my shoulders pulling me to him.

"For now, if he behaves. But if he acts like that again… I'm out of here."

"Don't worry, babe, if anything we will just lock him in a basement, and you will take over guitar," said Quinn and gave me fist bump "You can play guitar, right?"

"umm… I know a few basic chords, but that's it."

"Well it's good enough, Eric is a shit player either way."

"The fuck? I'm a lead guitar!" Eric gave Quinn the finger.

"Shitty lead guitar, whatever," Quinn laughed. I couldn't help but snicker to myself. Eric let go of me and suddenly launched himself at Quinn. I was about to cry for the guys or put myself in the middle of a fight when I saw that Eric had Quinn in headlock and was nudging him in the head. I sighed relieved, I thought that they were about to get into deadly match… What you never know with those guys…

Alcide and Godric saw what is happening and didn't want to be left out so they just winked at each other and Godric counted silently with his fingers till three and then both at once jumped on Eric and Quinn playfully fighting.

Though I guess I was supposed to be shocked and disgusted (just like Claude was at the moment by what I could see from his face) it actually looked like the guys were having so much fun that I even wanted to join them. But thankfully my rational thinking understood that would ruin all the fun the for guys or it would lead to me being groped.

When they finally calmed down Alcide suggested going for early dinner/late lunch, as it was already 5:30. Terry suggested a good Chinese place which excited me a lot as I was big fan of Chinese cuisine.

Without even thinking a lot I knew what I would be eating. Six spring rolls and chicken Guobao with fried noodles. That's what I usually ate and, surprisingly, never got bored with. When we started eating, all five guys stared strangely at how I moaned around my first spring roll. I just haven't eaten any Chinese food for a while and they were just soooo goooood!

"What is it?" asked Claude.

"Seriously? You don't know what it is? How is that even possible? You have never had Spring Rolls?"

All guys shook their heads.

"What is wrong with Sweden that you have never tried those! Ok… Would you like to try some…" Before I finished the last word five hands reached for my plate and just like that the rest of my spring rolls were gone. I was left sitting with open mouth and with half spring roll in my hand. While I was gaping Eric grabbed the rest of my spring roll and put it in his mouth.

"You are right, they are great!" Eric said full-mouthed with a bits falling from his mouth.

"Guuuuuys! I have been craving for these things for forever and now… Go get me another plate of them."

"Nah… You know we will eat those too."

"I think it would be only fair to buy another plate and share."

"Sounds like a plan!" laughed Quinn and stood up to buy one plate of spring rolls. When he came back with a plate, my story repeated itself and all the guys grabbed a roll. Since there was one roll left, because I wasn't such a weirdo like guys to just steal food. Quinn pushed a plate at me, telling that this one is mine. I smiled and took a roll. When Alcide went next for a serving I was already in a heat of sharing food and grabbed a roll with everyone else. Then Eric went next he took two immediately and me being the slowest once again, I was left without a spring roll. Eric still hadn't eaten either one of the spring rolls and as he bit one end of a roll, while holding the other behind his back, he turned to me and said around roll "Take a bite, but no hands involved."

I know I could have gone without one spring roll, but there kicked my stubbornness and so I leaned into Eric to bit off half of this delicious thing which caused my lips to lightly brush against Eric's. Guys wolf whistled and laughed. When I ate my share of roll I turned to Eric again:

"That was only half of a roll, where's my second half?"

Alcide patted my shoulder laughing out 'you go, girl'. Eric took my face with his one hand and told me to hold it with my teeth. I could already see a desire in his eyes and I really doubted that it was targeted at the spring roll no matter how good it tasted. When I was holding roll securely Eric leaned into bite of half of the roll in process covering my lips entirely with his, then bit of spring roll and leaned back.

"Woo woo woo! You aren't gonna throw each other on the table now after this kiss?" laughed Quinn.

"We haven't even kissed, you voyeuristic perv!" I screeched blushing.

"Fuck off, Quinn" ordered Eric and leaned casually on his chair dropping his hand on my chair and brushing his thumb in soothing circles on my back. I appreciated him stopping Quinn from annoying me further.

After Godric and then Claude came with portions of spring rolls we all shared what we had from the main menu and Alcide with Quinn almost got into food fight because of last piece of spicy beef, which would be quite fun too take from afar, but considering that I was sitting at the same table I'm glad that everything ended calmly.

We were walking to the bar by foot and I was behind all guys. Suddenly Alcide turned back and asked why am I so slow.

"Alcide, I'm pregnant with food baby, you can't expect me to run around in circles, it's not easy, you know?"

"You are pregnant?" Quinn turned around looking so seriously that I thought that I have to explain joke to him. Suddenly he ran to me and fell on his knees hugging me through waist and putting his ear to my slightly rounded stomach. "I think I can feel him move! Guys! You have to feel it! It's a miracle of life."

I saw Eric and Godric look at each other with slightly evil look and then take off running towards me. So did Acide. Claude was the only one looking at us absolutely unamused. So just seconds later I had four grown guys in the middle of the street putting their faces to my stomach, screaming about me being pregnant and debating whether Eric, some Chinese person, spring roll or some kind of vegetable was a father. People who were walking by were giving us weird looks. Especially Claude.

I tried to push them off of me, but while I pushed away one, the other would get back. It was a living nightmare. But suddenly it got worse when Godric accidentally tickled me and I let out scream- laugh or whatever that was. Quinn looked at me curiously while Eric started asking if I was okay with a concerned look. I just knew that I couldn't let my phobia of tickles be open knowledge, because my friends back home already were taking advantage of it by manipulating me into doing stuff while tickling me.

"I'm fine, you just pressed me to hard." Eric jumped off immediately as if I was really pregnant and he might do some harm. Godric and Alcide started letting go of me but Quinn was still watching me carefully and I practically could see gears turning in his head. I wanted to run away, but he was still holding me around the waist. Slowly he started taking away his hands and suddenly started tickling me lightly. I tried to remain calm, I really did, but I broke down really fast and started screaming and laughing.

"Guys! She's ticklish!" Quinn laughed evilly. And here all guys were again around me just this time they were tickling me. I was screaming for mercy, fell to the ground and threatened to pee myself. Just side information, I think people in this society are too apathetic. I'm pretty sure it looked like a rape, which in a way to me felt like it, and no one, I repeat, NO ONE tried to save me from this torture. After what felt like hours later, they finally left me alone and I just laid breathlessly on the ground. Eric, Quinn, Godric and Alcide were watching standing as if they weren't the cause of my torture.

"You think she's going into labor," asked Quinn.

"Gosh, I hope not, it's too early for the child to be born," answered Godric.

"You think she can walk," inquired Eric.

"Doubt that. We should carry her," added Alcide.

Before I could protest Eric grabbed me and started carrying me in bridal style.

"Let me go, you idiots. You have humiliated me enough. I can walk! ERIC! Let. Me. Go."

"Sook, you don't wanna hurt my baby. Stop whining."

"The fuck? Your baby? Are you retarded?"

"We can take paternity test later to solve this argument."

"You are obviously an idiot. Let me go."

"I will let you go only to tickle, so choose whether you want me to let you go or carry to the bar." See? That's what I meant when I said that people start manipulating me with threatening to tickle me. So I laid in Eric's arms with my own arms crossed in front of me and an unhappy look on my face. The rest of the guys were walking behind us and humming the wedding march. I guess it was pretty comical thing to watch, honestly I even laughed just a little bit but still gave guys a finger above Eric's shoulder. An older couple that was passing us holding each others hand and smiled lovingly at us.

"Oh aren't they cute, Thomas" the women nudged her husband.

"They sure are, Maria." he replied

"We are getting married and she is pregnant with my child!" exclaimed Eric to them and then leaned in to kiss me on the forehead. I wanted to punch him in a face and tell the old couple that he is just being stupid, but I didn't want to look like we are making fun of them or something so I just smiled to them.

"Your child will surely be good looking" women winked and so they walked away.

"I hate you, you know?" I told Eric.

"Love you too, soon-to-be-mommy." He leaned again to kiss me, but I just pushed his face with the other side with my palm. He let out a heartfelt laugh.

I could see that it was a joke, and I know I would be laughing if I was watching it from the other side. But somehow when I was involved in it this way, in the joke, it made me irritated. Eric made me feel the weirdest emotions. Yet I both admired and hated those qualities in him.

* * *

****Today I got back from Sweden and I am dead tired. I'm uploading this vastly and will be gone to Sleepy Town before it's on website. Either way, please review, cause that is what actually what drives every writer over here, or at least leave a comment that you read this. It's inspiring enough to see that someone has read it, as I do realize that some of people that has story/me on alerts or wherever doesn't read it. Personal experience, so to speak.

Suggestions, praises, critiques, etc is more than welcome, the do help me A LOT!

That's it, I'm falling asleep and rambling... Good night, I hope you enjoyed this one.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Shit, almost half a year. Well my only excuse is that I was out enjoying my youth and life. I had summer holiday for 4months, and before that I had to finish a year (finals, projects and papers). During summer I stayed in England and let's just say… enjoyed myself. I was working my ass off in several places, but at the same time I never enjoyed my work more. Apparently I make a damn good waitress, or so my managers said when they tried to make me stay, but… I have to finish my university.

I promise that next chapter won't take that long, actually I might even surprise you in a few weeks time. Fingers crossed!

As always me and all the readers are thankful for **BEGreen** who saves us all from my terrible grammar!

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it... And the picture of the story belongs to some anonymous from internet, I don't know whom to give credit... But someone feels creative and wants to create a picture for this story which I could legally use here, that would be fantastic!

* * *

I could see that it was a joke, and I know I would be laughing if I was watching it from the other side. But somehow when I was involved in it this way, in the joke, it made me irritated. Eric made me feel the weirdest emotions. Yet I both admired and hated those qualities in him.

When Eric let go of me at the bar, he and the rest of the guys went to practice some more, while I went to listen to them in the booth at the back of the bar. I refused beer that Terry offered to me, cause I was simply too full. My friends usually were surprised that I could easily fall asleep with bass blasting through my headphones, but surprisingly, rock or metal could relax as me as well as pump my energy up to go around jumping and dancing.

I didn't even know how I fell asleep. Just feeling a gentle shake on my hand and my eyes opened for a few seconds just to closed again. It was very hard for me to wake up from a nap.

"Sook, we gotta go get ready for the concert and let Terry prepare the place for this evening," Eric whispered gently. I felt how he moved hair strands from my face and tucked them behind my ear.

"I don't wanna!" I said in a childish voice.

"If you won't get up, I will steal your nose, you little baby," he laughed and pinched my nose. I still refused to open my eyes. Then I felt teeth grazing my nose tip. I open my eyes immediately.

"See? That woke you up," smiled Eric, he took my hand and tugged me to get up from the booth. When did he become so cute and sweet? I don't like it. Well, I do, a lot, but it makes me confused, and I don't like that feeling.

As I stood up I swung a bit, but thankfully Eric was quick to grab me on my forearms.

"Come here, you are still too sleepy," he said pulling me to him under his arm offering support. I, myself wrapped my arms around his waist, to be more comfortable.

As we were walking I heard Quinn start saying something, but Eric shut him telling him not to bug me since I was still too sleepy to deal with his bullshit. When we got to our little bus, Eric sat with me in the back row and I just let myself relax while he was stroking my hair.

On the ride back to hotel all I was thinking about was Eric. One minute he acts like an absolute asshole, and then next he is being all sweet and supportive. What is his deal? Maybe he actually likes me? Well it might be true, but should I start anything with him? Yes, Pam said to get it on with him, but do I need all this heartache later on. Oh what am I thinking, I don't get emotional about guys! But I never really was interested in one… Wait, did I just admit to myself, that I like Eric? Like A LOT? No, it's just his looks. And maybe the cool stuff like band, parties and so on. What I need the least is falling for a guy. Especially that kind of guy.

As I was musing to myself, we arrived at the hotel. I was already wide awake, though still relaxing with my head leaned against Eric's chest.

"Sleep well?" Asked Eric when I sat up straight.

"Yeah, all this lunch made me terribly lazy, I didn't mean to fall asleep, sorry."

"Don't be silly, it's a good thing you slept, we have a party tonight, you will need your energy," he added while getting out of the bus and giving a hand to help me, though it was unnecessary.

The band and I got out of the bus and went to the lobby of hotel and headed straight to the elevators. Going up in one lift was an issue for me and five other big guys so we split into two lifts, me being with Eric and Alcide. I had a small chat with Alcide about music while Eric just stood and looked at one spot. He seemed to be thinking very hard, but I decided to ignore it.

When we got to the room I just jumped on the bed and letting myself bounce a bit.

"What's the plan next?" I asked Eric.

"We have an hour to change and clean up and then we are back off to the bar for a show."

"What should I wear?"

"Usually some girls dress in short skirts and tiny tank tops, but it's actually up to you."

"No way am I showing that much skin when it's still raining like now." I stuck my tongue out to Eric and he just smiled lightly. What's up with his mood?

"Do you want to go first to the shower?" He inquired.

"No offers to go together? Interesting… Yeah, sure, I'll be the first one."

I went to shower this time on purpose not taking any clothing with me. I took a quick shower, washed my hair and shaved my legs and armpits. When I stepped out of the shower I wrapped myself in a big towel and went out to the room.

Eric pretended to look at TV, but while I went to my bag I could feel his eyes on me.

"Eyes off me and back to TV" I said with a smile, which he couldn't see because my back was turned to him.

"Don't be so self absorbed, my eyes are nowhere near you."

"Keep telling that to yourself, buddy."

I took out just my lingerie went to get dressed back to the bathroom. It was a nice purple matching set, nothing too fancy, but it looked good enough to tease Eric. I have no idea what came up with me and all this harassing of my own, maybe it was sort f revenge for all his marriage thing or maybe I was just trying to rise my ego and bust his.

I came out from the bathroom as if nothing was wrong with just my lingerie.

"You can go in," I told Eric. He didn't seem to hear it and just kept scanning me with his eyes especially stopping at my breasts.

"I said it's your turn," and jumped on the bed next to him taking the remote control from him and changing channels. It was a huge show, cause I don't normally stay in just my underwear and certainly don't care what's on TV.

Eric finally managed to get up and go to the bathroom and there he did a huge mistake. I don't know if he wasn't used to locking the door or he was just distracted, but I certainly didn't hear a click and minutes later I heard shower starting to run. I waited for about half a minute and opened a door and said loudly.

"I hope you don't mind me putting my makeup on in here, the other mirror is in too dark of an area and so I can't really do much there. Is it okay with you?"

"Umm… Yeah, just make it quick." He sounded annoyed.

"I'll take five minutes max!" I could have waited, I know, but as I said, I was annoying him.

It was quite a shame that glass to the shower was so blurry and I could hardly see him in there, because I was sure the view would be just amazing. I have felt his abs that first night we met and I have seen him shirtless few times, but it's not a view that you easily get tired of.

When I put on my make up, without any hurry, I might add, I shouted to Eric that I'm going out and he asked me to not come back because he was about to step out. Funny part I knew he didn't mind seeing me naked, so to be honest, I was pretty sure he was about to jack off.

I went back to the room and got dressed. I decided to go with jeans, blouse with three quarters long sleeve which was striped with black and blue and brown west on it.

When Eric finally got out I was lying on the bed and checking my facebook on my smartphone. Eric was with just his boxer briefs and let me say, the view was just… mmh… delicious.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Eric advised smirking.

"Nah, I can google pictures of much hotter guys," I said looking back to my phone.

"Keep telling that to yourself."

Eric came to my side of the bed and laid on top of me.

"Don't think I don't know you have been doing all of this on purpose," He said.

"Doing what?" I decided to play dumb and tried to push him away, good luck with that though, he is so much bigger than me.

"Walking around with just your underwear, coming to the bathroom when I'm in the shower and humming to yourself in there AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long. " Oh yeah, he noticed what kind of song it was.

"Who's self centered now, it wasn't for you, now get off of me." I tried to push him again, but he just rocked his hips some more.

"Funny, first of all you are teasing me and now you want me to back off? You are very bipolar, Stackhouse."

"Whatevs. I hope you had fun when I left jacking off."

"Real men don't jack off, they fuck fists." He said lowering his head to mine. I held my breath both in anticipation and nervousness, but then he just stopped, gently blew some air to my lips and stood up. Well that was just too weird, but damn… so hot!

* * *

AN: I know, short, but I have bigger plans, that I didn't want to fit in this one, but in case give another full or maybe few chapters.

And now I will whore myself... PLEASE, review, it inspires me, criticism is welcome, as long as you aren't mean on purpose.

Well at least write "I read this chapter" if you did, I really wanna know how many people actually read it... pretty please?

Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Is this my new record or what? Just a bit over a month. Amazing, right? Well, since I'm a senior college student who, honestly, likes to party a bit too much (sometimes), I can't promise a quick update, but I promise to do my best and post at least another chapter till New Year. Or apocalypse in December 21st. After that we will meet in hell to tell stories. Why in hell? Cause we read and write porn and so on. At least most of us. So my point was, in less than two months, you will definitely get a chapter. Maybe even faster, if you keep me motivated enough.

As always me and all the readers are thankful for **BEGreen** who saves us all from my terrible grammar!

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it... And the picture of the story belongs to some anonymous from internet, I don't know whom to give credit... But someone feels creative and wants to create a picture for this story which I could legally use here, that would be fantastic!

* * *

Chapter 9

After all the teasing in the room, Eric and I left the room without speaking. We met the rest of the guys downstairs. I was surprised that they were somewhat nervous before a show. Of course they didn't admit it, but I could easily see that from silence in the air. Actually it was the first time it was quiet in the car. And Eric not only sat away from me, but he didn't even look at me.

As we got in Dublin Castle, bar was already open and there even quite some people sitting and drinking. Guys, though, passed to the small room behind the bar unnoticed, not that they are noticeably famous. I, on the other hand, managed to scan everyone in the bar. There was a small group of six in the booth next to Rolling Stones poster three girls and two guys. One girl and one guy seemed like a couple as guy was sitting with his hand on her shoulders and she seemed to be comfortably leaning into him. The other girl and another guy looked like they are just into each other, but just beginning of something and third girl was just sitting looking at her drink. Either she just broke up or felt like a third wheel, I felt bad for her for some reason. There was another group of girls full of tattoos, piercings, with ridiculously tight and short clothes. Their faces screamed "bitches" all over it. I guessed they were sluts too as they were eyeing three guys sitting by the bar. I could understand why they were aiming for them, they all looked ridiculously well. Somehow I had a feeling that during the show they will be hunting the band. God, I hope they won't aim for Eric, not that I have any right to be jealous. Well at least he won't be teasing me in that case, because they all are so good looking, so much better than I.

As we got in the small room, which I imagined to be janitors closet, with things out. Ok, maybe I was exaggerating, but sitting here with five other guys, it was pretty crowded. At least instruments were already on the stage, or otherwise we wouldn't be able to fit in. Quinn was beating rhythm with both his hands and legs. I couldn't even understand just how difficult it must be, as it seemed that each of his limb was beating different tact. Godric was drinking lots of water and just resting his head against the wall. If he kept on drinking this much, he will have to run to the toilet in the middle of the song to relieve himself. That idea made me smile a bit. Alcide obviously notice that and in question raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head and he just tilted his head. Eric was making chords with his hand, and Claude, I kid you not, was putting eyeliner. And let me tell you this, he did it better than I do. Way to make me feel feminine.

Suddenly the door opened and Terry leaned through the door.

"Guys, whenever you are ready, you can go, the bar is full and everything is set up. Milady, you are welcome to join me by the bar to listen to them."

After guys said they will be in a 10 minutes, Terry left and I heard him tell the crowd that the Tru Blood will be on in a few minutes. Considering the loud cheering, there was quite a crowd in the bar waiting for guys. Guys stood up in a circle-hug.

"Just another crowd to conquer before the big fame", said Godric.

"Not the first time we perform, and not the last", added Alcide.

"We don't make mistakes guys, what seems like mistakes, are impromptu surprises", joked Quinn.

"We share the failures and success, because we are not just a band, we are almost married to each other", said Eric nudging Claude who was standing at his right.

"We are perfect guys!" finished Claude.

"You sure are, sweetness," laughed Quinn kicking softly him.

I felt as if I'm interfering into some intimate moment between guys, as funny as it sounds, but the truth is that they are a band, they are tied together, and I'm just… nothing.

The guys put hands together in the middle and shouted TRU BLOOD and threw hands in the air.

"Good luck guys," I said quietly.

"Thanks, but we are good without you'll see," Eric winked at me and squeezed my shoulder as he passed me. Other guys threw "thanks" at me as well and everyone left through the corridor to the small stage, while I left through the door we came in.

As soon as I stood by the bar, guys left to the stage. A crowd of maybe 200 people was standing by the stage applauding, screaming and jumping.

"Good to see you guys!" greeted Godric "As you know we are the band Tru Blood and today we will be playing for you guys. I want to start with a song called 'Stripped'."

The song started quietly with just Eric playing guitar softly and Godric singing when suddenly Quinn joined them with good beat, followed by Alcide and Claude. The crowd went crazy, and I knew the reason well, the song was unbelievably sexy and just made you want to go rip your clothes and drag someone for wild animalistic sex in the closest corner. While everyone was jumping to the song, I just leaned to the bar with the beer that one of bartenders brought me(as Terry told everyone working, that my drinks are for free) and listened not letting Eric out of my sight.

After a few songs I noticed that slutty bitches were in the first row screeching and wriggling to the guys. I actually heard them first and then noticed that Eric looked at the few of them that were waving their hands directly at him. Suddenly I noticed Eric winking and blowing an air kiss at one of them. When I looked at whom he did, I just froze. One of the sluts has raised her t-shirt and since she was braless (who actually walks sans bras outside from porn movies?!) she was flashing all her goods to him. Of course he went all googly eye at her, she will obviously spread her legs at him in a few hours, I just hope it will be at her place and not our hotel room.

I just turned around so my back was to the stage when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see a guy who was sitting at a bar with his two other friends. He was dirty blondish with his hair falling to his ears.

"I have been watching you for half an hour, and I didn't see you talking with anyone, so I guess you are alone here." He kind of shouted to my ear, since it was quite loud thanks to the man whore and his band.

"Well not exactly alone, I know the band, so I guess you could say I'm with them." I shouted back at him.

"I'm Arthur," He introduced himself reaching his hand.

"Sookie," I said and reached back to shake his hand back, but he shifted it to kiss my back of the hand.

"Can I buy you a drink." Even though I knew I can get free drinks, I decided to give Terry some profit by letting him actually pay for mine.

"Sure, I'll have Grimbergen beer."

Arthur waved barmen to order drinks, and I showed behind his back to stay quiet about money and let him pay. Apparently I did well as a guy winked at me, and I noticed that he charged for both.

I found out Arthur was a photographer, and was actually on his way to open photo study. As we were talking with him(shouting) we got awfully close to each other and I didn't even notice how he put his hand on my waist and we somewhat swung to the music. When Godric was announcing last song I looked at the band I caught Alcide's stare and he just shook his head and Eric who was obviously looking at me looked away quickly to the flasher slut and smiled at her. Fine, fuck you too.

While they sang the last song who was called Shout and was extremely energetic Arthur hugged me through the shoulders and listen to the song nodding to the beat.

When band left, few guys came to help them carry things to the car and bring the DJ's up, a Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People started playing and Arthur dragged me for a dance. I managed to notice that the same slut that flashed Eric looked angrily at Arthur and me. Bitch, you can't have them both hanging for you at the same night, stick to one. I almost flipped her a finger.

After a few good lively songs we were laughing in the corner when I noticed that Arthur started leaning down to kiss me. I panicked. Of course he seemed a great guy, but I felt even more attracted to Eric, not that I was willing to admit it to anyone else. The thing is that I wanted a real chance with Eric, not just a quick fuck, especially knowing my virginity situation, but actually some sort relationship. But I wasn't naïve enough to not realize that he is unable of that, which I guess, make me bitchy towards him. While I was debating whether or not should I let him kiss me Arthur was forced to look back as he was bumped hard by a passing Eric on the shoulder.

Well shit…

* * *

...just got real!

My beta has amazing suggestions for next chapter, and I myself am pretty excited about them. What can I say? Encourage me with your reviews, even with short ones "Read it... hated it!" or like it, or loved it, etc. And that will definitely get me to write faster. That's a scientific fact! I do it all for you, my dear readers, I hope you know that ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I know I promised to update before Christmas, but I had quite a shitty holiday. After that I had absolutely no mood for writing. Wanna guess who saved me? A few recent reviews for both this and my other story. I don't know how, but I got a few new followers for both of my stories in just a few days. Talk about weird... So as soon as I could I got down and finished my story. See what I mean when I say that reviews inspire writer's to write?

Also for those who didn't see before, I have a new story- A Night To Remember. It's in my profile. I said it's a one shot, but damn you, persuasive reviewers! It became a new multi chapter story (chapter two is in progress already). I probably will update them one after the other, so next, expect update to ANTR. Shouldn't be long, cause I feel on the roll now, you wonderful persuasive reviewers.

I also have a new amazing avatar for my story which is made by my real life friend **Lurida**! We recently found out that we both are writing fan fiction in secret. Pretty awesome, huh? So if you are into Glee, check her out! She's pretty amazing from what I heard :D

As always me and all the readers are thankful for **BEGreen** who saves us all from my terrible grammar!

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it... And the picture of the story belongs to some anonymous from internet, I don't know whom to give credit... But someone feels creative and wants to create a picture for this story which I could legally use here, that would be fantastic!

* * *

While I was debating whether or not should I let him kiss me Arthur was forced to look back as he was bumped hard by a passing Eric on the shoulder.

_Well shit…_

"Watch where you are going!" shouted Arthur turning around looking at Eric, "Or at least you could apologies, instead of walking away like some superstar who is too good for other people."

Eric turned around and looked at Arthur, at me, and back to Arthur again. I have never seen him looking so angry. "If you weren't standing on people's way with only one goal- to fuck someone, maybe you would have noticed me, hipster."

I was surprised he didn't start calling me slut, but hearing these words weren't pleasant at all either.

"What I do and where I stand is none of you fucking business so piss off."

"Oh I will gladly. Just get a fucking room, not everyone wants to see you two desperately clinging to each other, it's pathetic." Eric looked disgusted at me and walked away towards skanky bitch that flashed her tits at him earlier.

"Who does he think he is…" started Arthur. Seeing Eric's behavior towards Arthur and especially me, and how he acted as if I was nothing purposefully walking to that whore. I felt like I had been slapped . . . twice.

"Umm… I need to got to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said to Arthur and left immediately.

Unfortunately in order to reach the bathroom I needed to pass Eric and slut, which meant I had to see her touching his bicep and him returning her flirting. That felt like slap number three.

Surprisingly the bathroom was empty, so I was free to just lean back and try to calm down. I was upset and I felt like crying. I assumed I was so emotional because I was quite tipsy already. Those free drinks coming from both the bar and Arthur weren't that good for my clarity or sanity. After taking a few really deep breaths I finally decided that I had stayed long enough hiding in the bathroom and it was time to get out from here.

Just as I left through the door I was pulled to the side by my shoulder.

"Are you hiding yet another guy in the toilet and he took up that much of you time?" I was met with Eric's angry stare.

"Even if I did, why would you care, you have a skank who is willing to show her boobs to anyone. Maybe when you are done with her, she won't mind being passed around to the other guys. Though I don't think they are tasteless enough to take her. I guess you are the only exception in a band."

"Well if we are playing that kind of game, I didn't look at her twice, before you went and found yourself a skinny hipster boyfriend."

"I didn't find any boyfriend, we just got a drink for me that's it."

"You don't need a free drink, you can get everything on the house!" Eric started raising his voice.

"Well I didn't mind getting some profit for Terry!" I shouted back.

"Still no reason to go all googly eye on that fuckin hipster." He started gesticulating wildly, which in other circumstances would have been funny. "Not to mention the kiss that I interrupted."

"We did not fuckin kiss! And you fuckin know it. Well asshole?"

"If I was five seconds later his tongue would have been in your mouth!"

"I would have pushed him away, you jerk!"

"The hell you would!" he said making a face, which was a last drop for me.

"You know what? Fuck you. You have your skank and I have my fuckin hipter. And if you are so sure that I was about to kiss him, maybe I will right now. And maybe I will even go home with him. So as I said, Fuck you, Eric. Fuck. You." I turned away to walk back to Arthur.

"Fine!" I heard Eric shout at me, to which I just flipped a finger at him without even looking back.

"It took you awhile, are you ok?" Arthur asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," replied sweetly smiling at him and then came to hug him on the waist and leaned my head against his shoulder. I turned my head the way I could see Eric as he went to the skank.

"It's good to hear. Do you want anything else to drink?" he asked obviously enjoying my clinginess. He started gently stroking my arm.

"Another gin maybe," I replied feeling a bit bad. After all, I was using this guy to revenge Eric for his actions and also for free drinks, or more for profit for Terry.

Arthur kissed my forehead, took my hand into his and went to the bar. As we stood by the bar I turned the way I could see Eric and skank without being too obvious to Arthur. Eric was looking straight at us, but skank was oblivious to that as she kept on giggling and touching him in any way she found possible.

"…so what do you think?" Arthur asked me while giving me a drink.

"Um… Sorry, I think I zoned out for a second. What did you say?"

"I said do you want to dance? Wait, are you really okay?" He asked again with concerned look.

"Really, I'm fiiiine, let's dance!" I said stretching "fine" a bit. Arthur just looked at me weirdly and let me drag him to the dance floor.

Once again for Eric's benefit I started dancing too close to Arthur putting my right hand on his chest and started trailing with my finger down. I managed to get a quick glance through his shoulder at Eric who was looking angrily at us. He quickly grabbed slut to the dance floor next to us.

As I started grinding a bit to Arthur, which I found pathetic myself, I noticed how Eric put his hands on slut's ass, which she absolutely encouraged. That's whore! I started debating whether kissing Arthur would be crossing a line or would it be just perfect to get a rise from Eric.

A slow song started, so I hugged Arthur on the waist and we started swinging slowly. As I put my head on his chest I looked at Eric who narrowed his eyes at me. Of course he got my glare right back at him. Suddenly I felt Arthur take my face with his fingers and turn me to look up at him. He started slowly leaning in to the kiss, when I was pushed away and there was a swing at Arthur's jaw from Eric.

_You have got to be fuckin kidding me._

The situation must have been completely bizarre to look at from the outside. There was I completely stunned standing aside, nearby there was a slut screaming at Eric - who obviously didn't realize we know each other. Confused as to why on earth Eric just stopped dancing and turned around to punch some guy in a face. Then there was Arthur who instead of a kiss got a punch. Finally there was Eric who suddenly left a girl he was dancing with alone just so he could punch guy which appeared to be just another romantic couple dancing nearby. I think I just sobered up right there right then and there. The sound of connecting flesh will reverberate out a rippling shock wave of sobriety for all those around.

"Eric! What the fuck are you doing? Leave the guy alone, you asshole!" I shouted pulling him back by his t-shirt.

"He was just about to kiss you, and you-" he started, but was interrupted by Arthur.

"What the fuck is your problem again, shithead?" thankfully he didn't punch Eric back, but instead just kept on rubbing his chin.

"Stay away from her!"

"Are you some kind of fucked up couple or what?"

"No!" I shouted fast, "Let me get you some ice."

"You know what? I'm fine without you. You are hot and stuff, but definitely trouble with this one around. Give me a call when you get rid of this psychotic asshole he definitely has some issues." Arthur gave me his card and went to bar. Surprise, surprise, skank puffed at Eric and ran to Arthur. Desperate much?

"Nice stunt, Thor!"

"Well obviously you are too drunk to understand yourself what a mistake you are making. Do you want to hook up with some hipster while drunk?"

"First I'm not drunk," just tipsy, I added in my mind, "second earlier next to the bathroom you said you piece, third, let's just go get the band, I wanna go to the hotel."

"They left already. We can grab a cab or walk, it's not that far actually. Let me go to Terry, and I'll meet you by the bar. " he said acting all cold now. Walking away I heard him mumble "You are such a pain in the ass."

I went to wait by the bar, thankfully Arthur and his friends left and so it was no longer a danger to run into him awkwardly. After all, he did nothing bad, except happened to be sitting next to me and having bad timing.

"Quite a night for ya, right?" asked bartender.

"You could say so," I smiled a bit at him.

"Want me to make it better?" Was he hitting on me? After all of this fiasco?

"Umm… I'm -"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I meant to offer you a good drink, it eases your mind."

"Sure, I guess."

The bartender started mixing a drink for me. It seemed like it had a lot of alcohol in it. As he put it in front of me, he winked.

"It's my special. It's a bit stronger variation of usual Long Island Iced Tea."

I thanked him and tried it cautiously.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed and started drinking it with big gulps.

"Slow down, it's really strong!"

"Doesn't feel so at all." And it really didn't.

Soon Eric came bringing me my bag.

"Let's go, trouble." I finished my drink putting my glass down with a bang, waved goodbye at my sweet sweet bartender and then flipped a finger at skank's side. I don't know if she saw that, but considering that she couldn't take her eyes off of Eric, and I was near him, so I figure she must have seen it.

We were walking in silence for a while, when finally I understood that maybe there is something I should apologies for. Or maybe that was just the alcohol, since I was quite tipsy again.

"Eric, I'm sorry." I murmured.

"You said something?" He turned at me.

"I'm sorry Eric, for teasing you with Arthur."

"You should be," we continued walking in silence.

"Aren't you going to apologies?" I asked after a while of silence again.

"What for?"

"Well you and slut were the ones who led me to this. First she flashed at you and you went all googly eye, then you weren't very discreet with her either."

"For fuck's sake, Sookie, she's a fan, I don't care about her boobs, nor could I see them so well with all the light's in my eyes. I just need to be all smiley and shit, because she will tell her friends, they might become fans too, and so on and so on. It equals profit Sookie, it's just business!" He emphasized the end with throwing his hand in the air.

Shit I haven't thought this all the way through at all. And so we continued walking in silence till we got to hotel.

"I guess I'm going to the bar for a bit, you can go up to the room," said Eric turning away to walk to the direction of a bar, but I grabbed him by his hand.

"Eric, I'm really really sorry. I was a bitch, I ruined the fun of you first tour's concert. Believe me that I am really sorry." I said hugging him around the waist. We were standing like this for a few seconds when he finally hugged me back.

"Ok, I'm sorry too, I overreacted, you weren't doing nothing bad with that hipster."

I lifted my head to look up at his eyes.

"Does it mean that we are okey?"

"I am if you are," he smiled at me.

"I am," I said lifting my hands to his neck.

"So am I," he replied squeezing me harder to him.

"You were great tonight, by the way. Everyone was going crazy," I complimented looking at his lips and slowly pulling his head lower with my hand.

"Even you?" he gave me that crazy sexy grin.

"Especially me," I said and finally pulled him back those few inches to me and kissed him.

Bizarre moment of the night number two. We were standing in the middle of our little hotel's lobby with people walking around and us just standing there kissing each other like crazy. Eric started backing me to the elevators, where he managed to push a button. When the elevator came he pushed me quickly inside. I still managed to see that there was a guy waiting for elevator as well, but he decided against going with us. Good, more space for us. Before door closed Eric started kissing my neck, and I was the one who backed him to the wall. I started unzipping his leather jacket that he pulled on over his t-shirt and managed to grab a key card from his pocket. As we quickly left the elevator, I started running quickly to the door, but Eric started chasing me. Of course he caught me quickly, grabbing me around the waist and spun me to face him.

"Do you know how I missed you lips?" he breathed against them

"No as much as I missed yours," I breathed back. I was clearly drunk if I admitted that.

"Oooh, so you missed this too, oh you minx," he grabbed a key from my hand as he kissed me and inserted the keycard into the mechanism on the door behind my back. As the door opened he kept on pushing back and slammed the door behind us. As I hit the bed, I sat down but Eric's lips didn't pull back from mine. So I started pulling back on the bed with Eric crawling to me. Once in the middle of the bed I sat down and pulled off Eric's leather jacket. Which was shame since he looked fuckin hot in it, but since I was already pulling back his t-shirt exposing his amazing abs, all sadness and shame was gone, reveling in the happiness of having him half naked. Eric didn't waste any time pulling off my vest and shirt leaving me almost topless in front of him in this highly sexual situation.

"May I?" Eric asked while his hand already started unfastening my bra. But I wasn't angry, since I nodded anyways giving him green light. So Eric pulled off my bra.

"So full. I love your tits, Sook. I think tomorrow morning I'm gonna write them a song, and it will surely become a hit, because your boobs are definitely worth a hit song." He said not pulling his gaze from my chest.

I laid back and Eric immediately leaned down to take my nipple to his mouth, and it felt amazing. He kept on flipping my nipple with his tongue, which was an amazing sensation, another amazing sensation was from him massaging not too gently and not too hard my other breast. But the best sensation was Eric's other hand massaging my crotch. Trifecta! Fuck me!

My hormones went overboard, when I suddenly flipped Eric over so I would be on top of him. I was ready for my first blowjob. I kissed Eric on the lips slowly while my hands worked on his jeans. When I opened his fly I pulled away from his lips. Eric wasn't too happy about that since he tried to follow my lips by lifting his head. I trail kisses down his delicious chest and abs to his amazing 'V'. I finally reach the end of the rainbow finding a pot of gold. Just instead of little green Leprechaun, there is Eric's huge hard cock.

I pull back both Eric's jeans and boxer briefs to his knees and a bit shakily start licking his shaft. As Eric let's out a deep moan, I get all the encouragement I need and I suck in just the head of his cock into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. As I start taking more and more of his cock in my mouth, I suddenly hit to deep, and all the alcohol that was inside of me starts cominging up.

I jump up from the bead and take of to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. As I am puking all the disgusting mix of drinks I feel Eric gathering my hair to keep it from my mess and gently rubbing my back.

_Way to go, Sookie. You are one sexy beast. NOT!_

* * *

I really really can't wait to hear what you think about this. I feel quite nervuos about this, cause Sookie teased Eric quite a bit. On the other hand he got some action, right? Who can't wait to see what will happen next? As always review and don't forget- suggestions are more than welcome. For those who are too lazy to write a review: "I read this!". You know I want to know if you actually read it? :S

P.S. If there's something that you don't like, you are more than welcome to tell that from you account, instead of hiding behind guest reviewer. I won't get angry :D


End file.
